The Real Tamers
by DDestind9
Summary: A story about 12 Tamer's Digital Adventure. Please R&R!
1. A Lost Cause

The Real Tamers  
  
By: Ddestind9@yahoo.com  
  
*I don't own Digimon, or this would be the next season! :)  
  
Chapter One: A lost cause.  
  
I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock. It took me a minute to get my thoughs straight. I remembered that today was Friday and my parents were gone today. Looked at my alarm clock, it was kind of fuzzy without my glasses. It was 6:00 am.  
  
"Why?" I thought, "Why do I do this every morning...." I aways set my alarm clock for 6:00, ( but I don't have to be at school til 7:50)to wake up in the morning and go on the internet. Yet, I never get up..... With that I flopped down in my bed and fell back to sleep.  
  
I dreamt that I was in the DigiWorld, with a Digimon I made up named, Mewamon. Only true Digimon fans would dream about Digimon, which I was one. Fourteen and I still like Digimon, boy I was a Lost Cause... Anyways Mewamon was attacking a Digimon, I can't really remember which Digimon it was now, but anyways, she was attacking with every thing she had, then the Digimon was deleted. Then all of a sudden she looked straight at me. I remember seeing her light blue eyes. Both of us we're looking straight at each other. Then....  
  
I woke up and looked around my room. I put on my glasses, then I looked at the time.  
  
"Ah shit!" I said, when I saw that it was 7:35 . I jumped out of bed. I went in my closet and grabbed some jeans and a long sleeve shirt. I wasn't really ever one for fashion. I threw them on, brushed my hair, and went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth, I ran in my bedroom. I thought "7:40.... I've only got 10 more minutes..." Why couldn't today be Saturday? I got my binder, filled with drawings and I grabbed the new notebook my mom bought me.  
  
"Boy, am I gonna have fun with this." I said. I grabbed my new mechanical pencils and put them in my pocket. I yawned as I looked at my TV then at my clock. " 7:45, I could catch 5 minutes of TV... Yeah!" I turned it on, "nothing good on, too bad Digimon or any other Anime shows weren"t on in the morning..." By the time I got done looking for something to watch, it was 7:50.  
  
"Man...." I sighed.  
  
I got my bookbag and headed to school, one good thing about living two houses away from the school, i t was fast to get there.  
  
I made it to school on time. I said" hey" to my friend Brittney and her cousin Mary.  
  
Then it was class time." I couldn"t wait till next Wednesday, the last day of this!" Last day of school!  
  
"7th graders turn to page 539, 8th graders turn to page 411". I was in one of those spit classes, I was in eighth...  
  
"Why couldn't the DigiWorld just open up and take me in ..." I thought, "He He He! I'ld love to see their faces (Referring to my classmates and Teachers).... And my friends in Maryland, Canada, and Virginia, the four DDCs! Victoria, Alisa, Allie, and I!" If you haven't read KenleiKenyako4ever (AKA: Victoria)'s story Digimon: DDC, then you probably have no clue who these people are. They are my 3 best friends on the internet. All three are girls and they all love Digimon! Anways, the teacher was reading and all I could think of was Digimon...... I got out that new notebook.  
  
I thought, "Why not make this notebook all to Mewamon." So I started, first I made a drawing of Mewamon, she looked like a light blue dog with a horn, claws, Patamon's wings, and a cat tail. Then I wrote her data:  
  
Mewamon  
  
Anrubute: Data  
  
Attacks: Lightening Horn, Claw Slash  
  
Type: Beast Digimon.  
  
Then I wrote her personality: She's a very hyper digimon that loves to pick on Humans and Digimon, especially me.  
  
"There!" I thought. Now for the rest! In the next pages I put all of Mewamon's Evoltions, but I had alot of pages left... I got it done right before it was time to to go. "Thank god!"  
  
As I was walking home I hear something. "Huh?"  
  
"Beep Beep!"  
  
I looked around, then I saw something. I ran up to it. Hoping, just hoping it was a DigiVice. Then I got to it and picked it up.  
  
"A watch?" I said, cause that's what it was. It was a weird watch at that, but it was working. I could see the numbers and I thought the time was right. Plus it was my favorite color, Fushia! I looked around. I didn't see any one that could have dropped it... I shrugged. "I am a lost cause... A digivice...." I thought.  
  
"Why not?" I thought. I put it on. It looked cool. I finshed the walk home. I got home, my parents still weren't home...  
  
I went to my room. I hoped that AF, KI, or/and GD were on. I did not expect what was gonna happen next...  
  
I turned on my computer and leaned back in my chair waiting for it to load. Then my watch that I had found earlier went nuts! It was beeping like crazy!  
  
"What the Heck!" I said. Then my computer started have this weird typeing on it! If I didn't know better, it looked like that Digi-Writing like of my D-Terminal toy thingy! Then it stopped and a light shot from my watch, to my computer! Then I felt like I was being lifted off the ground. I felt my body braking down it to little squares. I felt complete happiness yet I was truely terrified. Then it all stopped. I looked around. I realized that it was the thingy off of Digimon Tamers. When they first when to the DigiWorld.  
  
I got a huge smile on my face. "Down!" I said, just with that I was falling, down, down, twisting and turning. The ground coming closer and closer! Then... 'BOOM!' I hit!  
  
I layed there for a moment, kind of scared to open my eyes, just in case I was just dreaming.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Please Review! And people who made up a digimon and them as a Tamer please sign it. 


	2. Really Real!

The Real Tamers  
  
By: Ddestind9@yahoo.com  
  
*I don't own Digimon, or this would be the next season! :)  
  
Chapter Two: Really Real.  
  
"Hey! Are you alive? Get up!" said a voice. I knew that voice. I opened my eyes. I see a lite blue dog.  
  
"Mew, Mewamon?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah... And who are you?" she said.  
  
"Toni," I said.  
  
"Toni? Tonimon?" said Mewamon.  
  
"No, Toni. I'm not a digimon!" I said.  
  
"If you're not a digimon... What are you???" Mewamon asked.  
  
"A human girl," I said truthfuly  
  
She flew up, "What? A human? I though they were only legend!"  
  
"Same here..." I said.  
  
"What are you doing here?" said Mewamon.  
  
"I guess to delete the bad guy." I said truthfully.  
  
"Big help you are!" Mewamon shot back.  
  
"Hey." I said.  
  
"What?"  
  
The same personallty! She was prefect.  
  
"You may be a human, but your nothing like what I expected you to be." she said.  
  
I smiled. I didn't know what to say. I finaully mat Mewamon.  
  
"Weird..." she said again. "Well I myswell take you to then Soverigns..."  
  
"What? The The Soverign Digimon?"  
  
"Yeah, what else am I suppose to do what you?"  
  
I shrugged.  
  
"Real big help," Mewamon sighed.  
  
Mewamon and I walked around. All the trees looked the some. Yet to was awosome in it's own way. Real being here. In the DigiWorld! I kept a look out for others. Any other Digidestined or Digimon Tamers or Digimon Scanners or DDC. But I didn't hear or see nothing. Nothing at all. Just the sound of Mewamon's wings flapping, The wind going though the trees, and my own breath.  
  
"You know you can talk." Mewamon blurted out.  
  
"Sorry, this is just like a dream come true!"  
  
"Really?" asked Mewamon.  
  
I nodded. "In my world Digimon is a TV show, card game, and playstation game. I alwaysed hope it was real, but I didn't really know...."  
  
"I don't know what a TV or a Playstation is, but it sounds interesting." said Mewamon.  
  
"Yeah! But this is more interesting then all of them! Real Digimon! All real! And I'm here. Right here. It's just so Sweet!"  
  
"Well it is kind of 'sweet', as you put it, to meet a real human. I've heard legends of them. Beings that help Digimon defect evil. And make Digimon evole with no problem. But your nothing what I excected. No, not at all." Mewamon said.  
  
"Weeelll, thanks," I said sarcasticae.  
  
Just then a Monachonemon came chrageing at us.  
  
"AHHH! A MONOCHONEMON!" I screamed.  
  
"Lightining Horn!" said Mewamon as she used her attack. A lightining bolt came from her horn and hit the Monochonemon. It just made him madder.  
  
"GRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWLLLLLLLL!" growled the digimon.  
  
"He's a Champion! four Rookies even six rookies had problems defect a chapion!" I said like if anyone was listening.  
  
"I know I can I bet this Mon!" yelled Mewamon. "Lightining Horn!"  
  
It still didn't work.....  
  
"Volcanic Strike!" growled Monochronomon. The attack was heading right for Mewamon!  
  
"Mewamon!" I didn't care what happened to me. I knew that Mewamon couldn't with stand a attack of that power. I jumped! I pushed Mewamon away and found myself in the line of fire. Close my eyes. I made it to the digiworld, mat Mewamon just to find myself to be distoryed.  
  
"Toni!" Mewamon shouted.  
  
Then the watch that I had found started to glow!  
  
"Mewamon digivole to...."  
  
"Unomon!"  
  
I opened my eyes to see a larger version of Mewamon. Without the horn and she had Angemon's wings, blocking the attack. It was the greatest thing I ever saw. At least that's work I thought at the moment.  
  
"Unomon....."  
  
"Lightining Growl!" she said as she attack. The attack hit Monochonemon. He flew back a few inches. The for some realisn he looked a bit user going.  
  
"You have passed the test. You are worthy. Protecting each other." said the Monochonemon.  
  
"Ah... Thanks... I think... That was a test? I think I like school test better...." I said.  
  
"You may have vistation with the Digimon Sovreigns." Monochonemon.  
  
"Sweet!" I said.  
  
"After you have found the other 11 other children." said the Monochonemon.  
  
"Oy...." I sighed.  
  
"11 other children? That would be 12 humans!" said Unomon.  
  
"Yes and each of them will have digimon parnets too. Just like you." He said to me.  
  
"Do you know who these people are?" I asked hopefully.  
  
"No, only the stars know a person's destiny. Well I must leave you now. Until we meet again."  
  
I nodded, "K... bye...."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Sorry all Tamers are found thanks!* 


	3. Girls, Boys, and Sisters. Oh my!

The Real Tamers  
  
By: Ddestind9@yahoo.com  
  
*I don't own Digimon, or this would be the next season! :)  
  
Chapter Three: Girls, Boys, and Sisters! Oh my!  
  
*Note: Not all Tamers are in this Chapter more to come!*  
  
I was on Unomon. She hadn't de-evoled yet and it would be easier to find them with flight. I was wondering who the others might be... Agban?  
  
Then I heard a scream. Unomon landed as quicky as she could to where it came from.  
  
I saw a girl with a blue sleeveless shirt with a yellow star on it, redish brown hair, and glasses. With her was a digimon that looked like a purple wolf with weird ears and fairy wings. Then I knew what who they were! Cyrannimon and Allie!  
  
Cyrannimon looked like she was trying to confert Allie. Unomon and I walked up.  
  
"Hello, Allie?" I said in a questioning voice.  
  
"Yes that's my name. Now where in the hell am I?" she yelled.  
  
"Your in the DigiWorld," said Cyrannimon to her.  
  
"And your really Cyrannimon?" asked Allie.  
  
"Yes," said Cyrannimon.  
  
Then the mood changed big time.  
  
"Yahoo! I'm in the DigiWorld!" said Allie jumping up.  
  
"Yuppers!" I said.  
  
"And who are you?" said asked.  
  
"Toni," I replied.  
  
"Toni? Really?" said Allie.  
  
I nodded. "Yuppers!"  
  
"Nyo!" she said. I smiled. That was what she said on the internet alot.  
  
"10 more to go." said Unomon. "We better get going!"  
  
"What does she mean by that?" asked Allie.  
  
"Their is 10 more Tamers or Digidestined or DDC or whatever here." I said.  
  
"Oh, Cool!"  
  
Allie and I climded on Unomon's back and Cyrannimon flew beside us.  
  
We searched and searched. Atfer awhile Unomon was starting to look a bit tried She had been at champion for awhile.  
  
"Unomon, let's head down. Maybe it would easier on foot." I wrinked at Allie.  
  
"Oh! Right! It would be alot easier on foot," she said.  
  
"Right...." said Unomon like she knew something was up, but she didn't complain.  
  
She De-Digivoled bout as soon a we got to the ground.  
  
"How bout I carry you for awhile, Mewamon." I said to her.  
  
"Whatever flots your boat." she said sorely, but I could tell she was kind of glad. She was asleep in mintens.  
  
"She stayed at Champion for quite awhile. Consideraing this was her first time Digivoleing." I said to Allie.  
  
"Yeah... So what happen to the Monochonemon? Was he deleted?" asked Allie.  
  
"No. He said that the whole thing was a test. And we passed. He said he wanted us to go to the Digimon Sloverigns after we find the other peeps." I said.  
  
"Nyo! The Digimon Soverigns!" she said.  
  
I was about to answer, but I was cut off by two vocies. They sounded like girls, sisters maybe, and they were aruging about something.  
  
"I'm the oldest!"  
  
"Well, I have more expectence."  
  
"So what? Anys you never been here before... Except in them little storys."  
  
Allie, Cyrannimon, Mewamon (Which was still asleep in my arms) and myself went to the seene.  
  
There was a girl with short brown hair, glasses, and a lite blue T-shirt aruging with a girl with long brown hair, looked older then the first girl, and had a black and red uit on. There was two digimon there too. One looked an alful lot like Digimon Season Two Mimi only a girl outfit, green hair, and leaf-like wings. The other looked like an evil Calumon, it was black and red, and where Calumon's little evoltion thingy was suppose to be was a red lightining bolt shaped scar. I had a pretty good idea who they were.  
  
"Victoria, Jo, Fairymon, and Scercatusmon?" asked Allie, she bet me to the punch. They stopped aruging.  
  
"Yeah, I'm Jo. And who are you?" Jo said sorely.  
  
"Allie? Toni?" asked Victoria.  
  
I nodded. "Yuppers!"  
  
"Nyo huh?" said Allie.  
  
"Yeah!" said Victoria.  
  
"What happened to her?" said Fairymon pointing at Mewamon in my arms still.  
  
"She's just a bit tired. She digivoled not oo long ago for the first time." I said smiling down on my digi.  
  
"What? That little digi already Digivoled?!" Jo blurted out.  
  
"Yuppers! But she had to dedigivole cause her engery got too low... Oh well!" I said prodey over my 'little digi' fast asleep.  
  
"I could digivole any time I wanted," said Seceratusmon.  
  
"Ah.... Right...." I said.  
  
"What you think I couldn't? Huh, huh, huh?"  
  
"I'm sure you can!" I said.  
  
"You better!"  
  
After awhile Mewamon woke up. She was suprised to see two new humans and Digimon.  
  
"So what were you too fighting about?" asked Allie.  
  
"Who would be leader," said Victoria. "We didn't know there was two others. But of couse Alisa too so that would be five of us."  
  
"Actionly, that's not true. Their's suppose to be 12 all together." I said.  
  
"What? 12? That's more then all of Agban!" she said.  
  
"That shows how much you know." said Jo.  
  
"And what you did?" said Victoria.  
  
"Of couse I do. I'm the oldest." said Jo. That started another arguement. Them to were fighting and Allie was gettin a kick out of it. I sighed.  
  
Then I thought I heard something not to far off. I went in that diction. I saw a boy with a digimon.  
  
"Hello?" I said.  
  
"Oh! Hi! I didn't know anyone else made it here." he said.  
  
"There's suppose to be 12 of us all together. Three of them are with my parntener, Mewamon." I said to him.  
  
"Did yo say Mewamon?" he asked.  
  
"Yuppers," I eplied.  
  
"Whoa! It's me Collin! CG!" he said.  
  
"Collin! Awsome! Hey why don't we had back t the ithers." I said.  
  
"Whos the others?" he asked.  
  
"Allie, Victoria,o, Cyrannimon, Fairymon, Seceratusmon, and Mewamon.  
  
"Yes more Digis!" said his Digimon.  
  
When we go back it was basaically the same as I left it. Victoria and Jo were still aruging. But that changed when they saw Collin.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Hope you like it! I'm working hard! During School! ^,^'v 


	4. Fist Fights and Puppy Love

The Real Tamers  
  
By: Ddestind9@yahoo.com  
  
*I don't own Digimon, or this would be the next season! :)  
  
Chapter Four: Fist fights and Puppy Love!  
  
"So Collin hm....." said Allie.  
  
"Yeah... And let me guess. Allie?" said Collin.  
  
"Yeah..." she said.  
  
I could see flames of war between them already. Allie and Collin, Victoria and Jo, we we're going to be knoe as the DTs that fought agianest ourseleves more then other digis....... I sighed.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Mewamon asked me.  
  
"Na. Everything is fine. We are in the DigiWorld after all, Right?"  
  
"Right!" said Ubeekimon. Which was listening in on our conversation. I smiled. Right! We're DTs! Even if we fight. Tai and Matt fought all the time! But these wasn't a TV show....  
  
I heard Cyrannimon's nosie going like crazy.  
  
"What's up Cyrannimon?" asked Allie.  
  
"I smell him... His close." she said.  
  
"Who?" Then I saw some bushes moveing. I was thinking it was an evil Digimon. It was comeing this way! Coser and Closer.  
  
"Sniff Sniff," a black wolf nose pop out of the bushies.  
  
"What the hell???" shouted Allie. Then a digimon came out of the bushes. It looked like a red lupe.  
  
"Verumon!" said Cyrannimon running to him.  
  
"Cyrannimon!" said Verumon. He gave her a lick.  
  
"How sweet!" said Allie.  
  
"Why don't them to just get a room or something, before they go any farther!" said Collin.  
  
"Shut up, you prev!" Allie shot at Collin.  
  
"Make me, or are you a scariey cat?" Collin replied.  
  
"Grr!" Allie through punch at him.  
  
"Why you!" he said as he hit Allie back.  
  
"Brake it up you two!" I shouted.  
  
"Stay out of this!" Collin shouted at me. Then turned back to Allie.  
  
"Fight! Fight! Fight!" Victoria chanted.  
  
"Oy..." I said.  
  
"Verumon??? Where'ld you go?" I heard a vocie say. A girl with brown hair, glasses, and a white long sleeve shirt with yellow shouders. I knew who this person was.  
  
"Alisa?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah that's me. Toni?" asked Alisa.  
  
I smiled. I loved the way she said my name. "Yuppers."  
  
"Cool! Allie, Victoria, Collin and ah ZC?" said Alisa stoping at Jo.  
  
"No I'm not ZC. I'm Jo." Jo shot at Alisa.  
  
"Oh Victoria's sister! Cool!" said Alisa. Appeartly blowing off Jo's adatued.  
  
"Verumon found Cyrannimon," said Allie looking at the two Digis.  
  
All of us started laughing except for Jo, Collin, and their Digimon. See on the internet Verumon and Cyrannimon have a thing for each other. And I guess they do here too!  
  
"Girls..." sighed Collin.  
  
"Kids..." sighed Jo.  
  
The group was growing! Six found six to go! I started to wonder who the other six kids were. Of couse one of them would be ZC, but the others.... Maybe freinds, maybe famly, maybe complete strangers. What kind of Digimon whould they have.  
  
I found myself at the back of the group. I like it that way. I aways thought of myself as a side charater, a co-star in this big movie of someone's life. Not in the spotlight, but in the shadows on the out side.  
  
"Hello?" I heard a vocie say. I jumped. I turned around to see what was behind me. There was a girl with a digimon.  
  
"Hello." I said.  
  
"I'm Sylvia." said the girl.  
  
"Sylvia? ZC?" asked Collin.  
  
"Yeah! I'm glab there are more hummans!" she relpied.  
  
"I'm Dramon!" said her digimon.  
  
"I'm Seratusmon!" Seratusmon blurted out.  
  
"It's me Collin! CG!" said Collin.  
  
"Collin!" she said.  
  
"And Allie!" said Allie.  
  
"Victoria here!" said Victoria.  
  
"I'm Jo." said Jo.  
  
"It's Alisa." said Alisa.  
  
"And me, Toni." I said.  
  
"Cool! All of Agban!" she said.  
  
"Yeah!" said Allie.  
  
We walked. We talked. Then all of a sudden I remembered the watch. I noticed that all of us were wearing one. Allie had a Orange one, Victoria had a Red one, Jo had a black one, Alisa had a light blue one, Collin had a blue one, and Sylvia had a dark blue one.  
  
The digis seemed very interested in our world. Of couse we were very interested in the DigiWorld.  
  
We told the Digimon about the Digimon TV show that was in the real world.  
  
By the time it ended it was sun setting. I felt like I couldn't sleep. Not at all.  
  
We walked some more then it was pretty dark.  
  
"Maybe we should make camp." said Victoria.  
  
We got some wood to start a fire and Verumon used Fire Blast to start it. We had some fish we got, thanks to Mewamon's Lightining Horn.  
  
Afterwared all of us slowly went to sleep. One by one til it was just Jo and me.  
  
"How old are you?" she asked.  
  
"14." I replied.  
  
"So... Where do you live? Or lived?" she asked. Trying to make convsation.  
  
"Indania. Linton, Indania. It's kind of a small town." I replied.  
  
"Hm.... Why am I here? I don't even like Digimon! Victoria does!" she shot out.  
  
"Well it must have be in your destiny. Wether people like it or not.." I said.  
  
"Yeah.........." repied Jo.  
  
We sat there of a while, then I noticed that the fire was going out and we were running out of fire wood.  
  
"Hey Jo, I'm going to get some more fire wood. I'll take Mewamon with me, K?" I said.  
  
"Sure," she replied.  
  
"Hey Mewamon. Wake up." I said kind of shaking Mewamon.  
  
"Breakfest?" she yarned.  
  
"No, I need you to go with me to get some fire wood." I said.  
  
"Hm... Zzzzz." she fell back to sleep.  
  
I lefted her ear. "WAKE UP!"  
  
"AHHH!" Mewamon jumped up. Her eyes as big as baseballs.  
  
"Come on, let's get some fire wood." I said to her.  
  
She mubbled, but she was up. We went into the woods.  
  
We went around looking for wood. Then I saw a boy with short brown hair. I think he was maybe 11.  
  
There with him was a digimon that lookied like a white fox. I think she was a girl. She woke up to see me.  
  
"Huh? Twilight Flash!" she said using her attack.  
  
"Ah!" a bright light came toward me and it was so bright I couldn't see. But I could still hear.  
  
"Shawn wake up! There was something over there, but I got them!" said the Digimon.  
  
"Hm, What?" said I guess the boy.  
  
Then I heard Mewamon.  
  
"What ya do that for??" she yelled.  
  
"Naumon! Why did did you do that for?" said Shawn. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm starting to get my version back." I said. Watch I was. "Thanks!"  
  
"Sorry! I though you were an evil Digimon." said Naumon.  
  
"It's okay," I said.  
  
"Thant's what you get for waking up digimon. Have you ever heard let sleeping digis lie?" said Mewamon.  
  
"Now I have...." I replied.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I finaully got it up! Yahoo! Hope you people like it! I'm tring to get the other Tamers in the next episode. If not you'll be in the next episode after that. Writing in school .Typing at home. :P 


	5. The Rest and the Two New Best!

The Real Tamers  
  
By: Ddestind9@yahoo.com  
  
*I don't own Digimon, or this would be the next season! :)  
  
Chapter Five: The Rest and the two new best!  
  
"So there are ten others?" asked Shawn. I was giving him a low down off all that has happened so far as we were going back to camp.  
  
"Yup, and ten other Digimon, too!" said Mewamon.  
  
"Yeah?" said Naumon.  
  
"Inculding you and me have eight found. After we find the other four we can go see," I started.  
  
"The Digi of Oz?" asked Shawn jokeingly.  
  
"No... Even better the Digimon Sovereigns!" I replied.  
  
"Cool, but what if they charcoal us?" asked Shawn.  
  
"I hadn't thought of that..." I said. That got me kind of worried. They were Megas...  
  
"Who is the Digi of Oz?" asked the Digimon.  
  
"When we made it back to the camp. Jo was fast asleep and the fire was deader then a door nail.  
  
I looked at my watch to see what time it was. It was 11:43 pm. So Shawn, me, and the Digis went to were the other were and fell asleep.  
  
The next morning all of us woke up to the sound of screaming.  
  
"What the hell was that?" yelled Allie. I could tell she just woke up too.  
  
"I have no clue!" said Shawn.  
  
"Wait! Who are you?" said Fairymon.  
  
"Someone's in trouble! We need to find them. We don't have time for this!" said Victoria.  
  
"Right! Mewamon, you think you can do it?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah! Mewamon digivole to..." she said starting to evole.  
  
"Unomon!"  
  
I jumped on Unomon and flew ahead. I saw a girl with black hair and brown eyes. She was with a white and blue versoin of Gatomon. Being chased by a Tuskmon.  
  
"Lightining Growl!" said Unomon as she attack. It hit Tuskmon. We landed. I got off and went over to help the girl.  
  
"Are you okay?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah..." She said.  
  
"She's kind of shy. I'm Zolimon and this is my partener, Randa." said her Digimon.  
  
"Nice to meet you. I'm Toni and this is Unomon. She's in champion right now." I said.  
  
"Tusk Crusher!" said the Tuskmon as he attacked.  
  
"Get on," said Unomon. We did. "Lightining Speed!" she said as she dashed to the direction. Yet, the Tuskmon was started chasing us!  
  
"Hey! Is that Unomon?" said Allie seeing us.  
  
"RUN!" I shouted to the group. They also saw the Tuskmon and started running.  
  
"You humans can't run away from me!" said the Tuskmon.  
  
Just then Allie tripped and fell flat on her face. "Ow!"  
  
"Allie!" said the eight of us. Randa didn't knew her name.  
  
"Allie!" said Cyrannimon. Then Allie's watch started glowing. "Cyrannimon Digivole to...."  
  
"Karumon!" said Cyrannimon's evoltion. It looked kind of like a really skinney wolf with wings.  
  
She went infrount of Allie. "Karumon..." said Allie.  
  
"Flame Wing!" said Karumon as fireballs came from her wings. It hit him and deleted him.  
  
"You okay, Allie?" asked Karumon.  
  
"Yeah..." she replied.  
  
"Finally! Someone else Digivoled! I don't have to be the riding Horsemon anymore!" said Unomon.  
  
Randa was in the background. So I pulled her foreware.  
  
"This is Randa and Zolimon." I said.  
  
"Ah... Hi..." she said.  
  
"You problely have a good idea who I am after that, but I'm Allie. And this is Karumon" said Allie.  
  
"I'm Fairymon." said Fairymon.  
  
"My name is Victoria. And this is my sister." said Victoria.  
  
"Jo's the name." said Jo.  
  
"I'm Sereceratusmon!" said Sereceratusmon.  
  
"I'm Allie and this is Verumon," said Allie. Verumon was to busy talking to Karumon. Proably about her Digivoling.  
  
"I'm Colin." said Colin.  
  
"I'm Ubeekimon." said Ubeekimon.  
  
"I'm Syliva." said Syliva.  
  
"Dramon here!" said Dramon.  
  
"I'm Shawn." said Shawn.  
  
"And I'm Naumon." said Naumon.  
  
"And you know me." I said.  
  
Just then Unomon and Karumon de-digivoled.  
  
"That fish didn't last long..." said Mewamon.  
  
I smiled. I won't mind a nice cheese burger right now or pizza!  
  
We walked and talked some more. Interupted by the acasual stomch growl. I stay in the back. Randa was there too. Mewamon was jumping tree branch to tree branch with Sereratusmon. Colin was I think was trying to start an agrument Jo. I knew that wouldn't end well. Victoria, Alisa, and Allie were talking most likely about finaully meeting each other. Cyrannimon and Verumon talking. Of course. Naumon I think was fliting with Ubeekimon. It was cool a boy having a girl Digimon for a change! Fairymon was complaining about being hungery. Shawn went up to me.  
  
"Hey." he said.  
  
"Hey." I said.  
  
"How old are you?" he asked.  
  
"14." I replied.  
  
"Cool! Me too!" he said.  
  
"You are?" I didn't mean to sound so suprised, but I'm sure I did.  
  
"Yeah... Lots of peoples think I'm 11 though..." he said.  
  
I smiled. I did. "I don't think anyone gave Randa the low down what's going on about the solveigns." I said.  
  
"Miss Info, huh?" said Shawn. I was still smiling. "I got the message. I'm just forewarding it."  
  
I went over to Randa. "Hi."  
  
"Hi." she said.  
  
"I can't wait til we find the other three." I said. Trying to start a conversasion.  
  
"Other three?" she said. Zolimon was beside her.  
  
"Yeah there is suppose to be 12 of us all together. Once we find the other 3 we can go dee the Digimon Sloveigns." I said.  
  
"The Digimon Solveigns? For real?" she said.  
  
"The great Digimon Solveigns want to meet us?" said Zolimon.  
  
"Yeah! A Monochonomon told me." I said.  
  
"You think he is trust worthy?" said Randa.  
  
"Yeah..... Where do you live?" I asked.  
  
"Anchorage, Alaska.... I'm a home schooler..." she replied.  
  
"Sweet! I live in Linton, Indania! I go to puplic schools...." I said.  
  
She smiled. I smiled back. At least I was making some friends.  
  
Then we heard a scream. It didn't sound like the person was in trouble. More like just suprised.  
  
We ran to see were were it came from. We found a girl beside a Floramon.  
  
"Hello?" said Victoria.  
  
"Who are you? What's this? Where am I?" she said.  
  
"I'm Victoria." said Victoria.  
  
"And that's a Floramon." said Alisa.  
  
"And your in the Digiworld." said Colin. "The What?" she said.  
  
"The digiwolrd. You do know what the Digiworld is, right?" said Allie.  
  
"No." she said. "Am I suppose to?"  
  
"Have you ever watched digimon?" I asked.  
  
"No. But I've heard of it. It's like Pokemon. Right?"  
  
The whole group looked a bit mad at that remark, except for Jo, who seemed to be getting a kick from it. And I think the girl noticed. Cause right afterware she asked, "Did I do something wrong?"  
  
"No," I relpied. "But it's not like Pokemon. Digimon is about these kids that get transported to the DigiWorld and meet their Digimon parteners, but it's real. We are the kids and Floramon is your partener..."  
  
"Yeah if anymon trys to harm you, I'll protect you." said Floramon.  
  
I helped the girl up. "I'm Toni"  
  
"And I'm her partener, Mewamon!" said Mewamon.  
  
"I'm Jen." said the girl.  
  
Again we walked and talked, but I noticed that everyone wasn't looking so pippy. Our Digimon was beside each of us. Verumon and Cyrannimon we're still talking. How much could two Digis have to say to each other? It looked like Colin was getting to Jo's last nervous. Otherwise about the same. Except the growls from our stomachs were louder. And my was really starting to hurt. I knew that the Digis couldn't evole without food, but I didn't want to say anything. But I was getting pretty hungery.  
  
"Hey guys... Want to stop to get some food?" I said.  
  
"YEAH!" cheered Fairymon.  
  
We stopped and ate. I looked though my bookbag. I found the note book that I was drawling with in class. Man... I wondered if we could survie the Digiworld to make it home. I started writing all that had happen to me.  
  
By the time we were all done, Mewamon ate at least six fishes. I had to make her put cat type digimon...  
  
We started walking again. At least I wasn't hungery. Then I heard some bushies move.  
  
A girl came out. She was with a Digimon that looked like a little black bear.  
  
"Hello." said Alisa.  
  
"Hi! My name is Ashley. Boy! What a big group! This is Dintarimon." said the girl.  
  
"Hello." said the Digimon  
  
"Hi, I'm," but I was cut off by some trees falling. I started runing in the diretion of the trees. So did the rest of the gang.  
  
When we got there a battle was going on. A boy was with what look like a dark Kubimon. They were attacking a DarkTyrannomon.  
  
"Koyoumon! Use your Death Flame!" said the boy.  
  
"Right! Death Flame!" said the digimon as he attacked. It sounded like a boy digimon. The attack deleted the DarkTyarromon.  
  
"Good work DemonKubimon." said the boy patting the digimon's head. With that DemonKubimon de-digivole to what looked like a boy Renamon with Black fur, red gloves, and fangs. Not as nice as the Renamon on TV, that's for sure!  
  
Then the boy show us. "Who are you guys?"  
  
"We're the Digimon Tamers. You are one of us." said Allie.  
  
"Oh. Really? So I wasn't so lucky to come here myself." he sighed. "I'm Dareous,"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So finaully all the Tamers! Now we meet the meet the Digimon Solveigns... Or do we? 


	6. The Angel Message and The New Leader

The Real Tamers  
  
By: Ddestind9@yahoo.com  
  
*I don't own Digimon, or this would be the next season! :)  
  
Chapter Six: The Angel Messager and the New Leader  
  
  
  
More Walking...... We found the group. Now to find the Solviegns. I didn't think finding four gaint animal digimon would be so hard!  
  
Allie, Victoria, and Alisa were talking to each other. Do I realy need to say this? Verumon and Cyrannimon were together. Fairymon was complaining that her feet hurt. She could just fly! Sylvia and Jen were talking. I think she was telling her about digimon. Jen was still shocked a TV show could be real. Neemon was fliting with DemonRenamon now. DemonRenamon was the name of that Dark Renamon. Shawn was whisling "We're off the see the wizard" which was pretty funny right now. Colin looked like he was getting bored and thinging about picking on Jo some more. I was glad I wasn't in the line of fire. Jo and Dareous were talking. And Mewamon has getting a ride on my head.  
  
"It's anoying to have all these little kids around ain't it?" said Jo.  
  
"Yeah... I guess so..." Dareous replied.  
  
Then Colin poped in. "Awwww! Kissy kissy kissy!"  
  
"GGGRRR!" growled Jo. *POW*  
  
I turned around to see Colin on the ground with a big fat black eye.  
  
Allie laughed, "Good one, JO!"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Where are they?" said Fairymon.  
  
"You'ld think it would be easy to find a gaint bird, dragon, tiger, and turtle!" said Shawn.  
  
Just then I saw a digimon coming our way. It was an angel type Digimon.  
  
"I beg you humans, greetings from the digimon solveighs." said the Digimon.  
  
"So where are they?" said Colin. I thin he was a little mad about the black eye.  
  
"I'm sorry, but they are off on bussines. The sent me here to give you humans a message." replied the Digimon.  
  
"Who are you?" said Alisa.  
  
"I'm Lucemon. I'm here to tell you about the evil plaging the digiworld, and to chose the leader.  
  
"The evil..." I said. I was wondering how or what the evil was.  
  
"The leader? Of this group?" said Allie.  
  
"Yes, but first I most tell you all about the evil. Close your eyes please." said Lucemon.  
  
"You think I'm going to close my eyes and just let you attack me?" said Colin.  
  
"I trust him," I said. Colin mubbled. I closed my eyes. I guess the others did too.  
  
  
  
Then pictures formed like in my mind! It was like a video! Then I hear Lucemon.  
  
First I saw some planets. "There are many alternet demensions. Each of them have there own moon or moons, sun or suns, and planets around them. In some ways the demensions are connected. Your demension seems the most connected."  
  
Then I saw a group of kids. Belive it or not. It was the Tamers for the TV SHOW! "In one demensions. A group of kids defected something know as the D- Reaper." I knew that name all to well. I saw the red goo in me mind.  
  
"They though they deleted it, but they were wrong. It knew some how that it must take over somewhere else. Here. The only way for it to come here was for it to use the Data of the Digimon it had deleted to take a digimon form. We call it D- Reapermon. "  
  
"Now please keep your eyes closed and the leader will be choosn." I aways thought Allie would be a great leader. I hope she'd get it. Or Victoria. Or maybe one of the new people we mat.  
  
"Please open your eyes." said Lucemon.  
  
I opened them to see a bubble infrount of me. Like the bubbles that the Digivices were in in the beganing of Season one. Inside was a pair of goggles.  
  
"Ah.... Ah.... Huh?" that was all I could get off.  
  
"Is she the leader? I can't believe it this!" said Colin.  
  
"Your the leader Toni! Cool!" said Alisa.  
  
"Ah..."  
  
"So take the goggles!" said Allie.  
  
I reached and grabed thm. In my hands I looked at them. How could I be the leader? It made now seence.  
  
"You are the leading human and Digimon. It's your responablilty to lead your group and made the right desontions," said Lucemon.  
  
"I'm number one!" said Mewamon.  
  
"But.... but.... I can't!" I said, "I don't wannbe leader!"  
  
"It's your destiny. It's noone's couce." said Jo.  
  
"Come on! You'll be a great leader!" said Victoria.  
  
It was just like the guild again. I didn't want to be leader then. I didn't want to be leader now! I'm just not a leader type! I gave the possetion to Victoria. Allie didn't want it, cause she got raid of it in the first place. I just didn't know what to do. I just didn't know.  
  
"I can't! I'm not a leader. I thought I made that point clear! I'm Joe!"  
  
"I think you'ld make a great leader." said Randa.  
  
"Huh?" I replied.  
  
"I just mat you yesterday but I think you'll make a good leader." said Shawn.  
  
"But..... I'm just a side kick...." I replied.  
  
"If you don't shut up and put those goggles on I'll side kick you!" said Fairymon.  
  
"Fairymon!" said Victoria.  
  
"What? I'm bored and hungery!" she said.  
  
"Complain Machine." said Victoria.  
  
I sighed. There wasn't any way out of this.... So if I had to be leader I had to be tough and change into the leader type. I put them goggles on. "Right! Okay! I'm the leader!"  
  
"Hey I the Leading Digimon! I'm number one! I have to save your butt!" said Mewamon.  
  
"So what's next oh great leader?" said Colin.  
  
"I guess will find out!" I repiled.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sorry so short! I've be getting bagered to get this up! Hope you like it! Please review! The Tamers don't have to be the only ones! 


	7. Two New Evos

The Real Tamers  
  
By: Ddestind9@yahoo.com  
  
*I don't own Digimon, or this would be the next season! :)  
  
Chapter Seven: Two New Evos  
  
  
  
A leader.... Me... I still couldn't belive it. So I decided I have to be though. Become the leader type. That was going to be hard...  
  
"Oh great Leader what are we going to do next?" said Colin. He found someone esle to pick one.  
  
Now I looked at my team. My group. Everymon depended on me. To be a leader. Jen was have fun. She was finaully I think starting to enjoy the DigiWorld. That was good. Floramon was beside her in case of Digimon attack. Naumon was to Verumon now, but that didn't last long with Cyrannimon, so she went back to Ubeekimon. Ringing around the whole team. Shawn was thinking of more jokes. Colin was of couse picking on me. He got over Jo after that black eye. It was almost healed now. Randa was starting to losen up now. Zolimon was huming, what I think was "Off the see the Wizard." Must had heard it from Shawn when her was huming it earlier. Dareous was looking as if he was bored so did DemonRenamon. Allie was walking beside me. Cyrannimon was talking with, guess who! Verumon. Alisa was chating with Sylvia. And Colin still was picking on me...... Dramon was talking with Selecatusmon, Jo was talking with Victoria, and Fairymon was complaining.  
  
"One big happy famly I thought."  
  
Ahsley was looking cheerful with Dintarimon. Mewamon was fly infrount. She liked the idea of being leader. Lucemon was told by the Digimon Solviegns to stay with us. I feel sorry for him...... AND Colin wouldn't shut up!  
  
"Oh great great leader of us. Which path will we choose to defecting the evil red ditto."  
  
"Hey! That's mine! I come up with the D-Reaper looking like Red Dittos!" said Victoria.  
  
"Red Dittos? That doesn't seem to bad..." said Jen.  
  
"Yeah! What ever a Ditto is I'll take care of it!" said Floramon.  
  
"I didn't see a copy write on it!" said Colin.  
  
Victoria mubbled.  
  
"The D-Reaper? A red Ditto? Oy..." said Dareous.  
  
"What is a Ditto anyways?" said Zolimon.  
  
"It's something thats from a show called Pokemon in the Real World." said Randa.  
  
"I miss watchin TV in the Real World.... But I like it better here!" said Shawn.  
  
"Hey! Why do you humans call your world the Real World? Who says this isn't the Real World and your world isn't a diffent one?" said Selecatusmon.  
  
"Ah.... I didn't know!" said Shawn.  
  
"Just in our world in the show they called the World that we are from the Real World. And this one just the Digital World," said Victoria.  
  
"That's something our great and powerful leader should know!" said Colin. I was looking to my feet. I aways used to get picked on, so I know to keep my big mouth shut.  
  
"Shut up, Colin." said Allie.  
  
"Oh? And why should I?" he said.  
  
"Me." said Jo.  
  
"Grrrr." I knew that he didn't want another black eye. So he finaully got off my back.... For now.  
  
"These humans are the ones who are going to save us? Dear Goddramon..." said Lucemon.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
It started to get dark. I guessed it was the leaders place it tell everymon. I hadn't said much ever since I found out I was leader.  
  
"Ah... Hey, guys.... It's gettin kind of dark.... Want to make camp?" I asked.  
  
"The All Mighty Leader was spoken!" said Colin.  
  
"Whatever the Mighty Leader wants! She shall receive!" said Ubeekimon. He smiled up at Colin. Colin smiled back. Great.... Double the pleaser, Double the fun... Oy....  
  
We sat around for a while...  
  
Went to a near ny lake. Caught some fish.. Ate the fish.... Fish fish fish! I never thought I'ld get soooo sick of fish! And I could til the others were thinking the same thing!  
  
All of us looked tried after that... Even the Digimon.... I was pretty tired myself... But A leader had to stand guard!  
  
"I'll stand guard first guys! You guys get some rest....." I said to the group.  
  
"Oh, thank you, oh gracious leader!" said Colin.  
  
"You give us the permission to sleep! Oh Thank You!" said Unbeekimon.  
  
"Shut up you two!" said Jo.  
  
"What? Are you going to." started to says Unbeekimon, but Colin put his hand over his mouth.  
  
"Right! Okay! We will!" said Colin. I didn't belive them for one sectece.  
  
I sighed. Not only I'm leader I have to put up with that.....  
  
"Come Toni! Your a great leader!" said Allie.  
  
"Yeah! I wouldn't want to follow any others mons!" said Cyrannimon.  
  
Verumon coughed. You could til it was fake.  
  
"Almost No other mons." Cyrannimon covered  
  
Verumon smiled. At least I think so. He had a wolf like mouth, so it was more like a dog smile.  
  
"Hm." said Lucemon. He seemed a bit suprised.  
  
After awhile everymon went to bed. All except me, Mewamon, and Lucemon.  
  
"You can go to sleep if you want to, Lucemon."  
  
"I'd rather not. Personaly I can't belive this group is the ones who a supose to protect this world." said Lucemon.  
  
"Yeah... And me trying to be a leader." I sighed.  
  
"You humans get so hag up on things. Look at me! I'm the Leading Digimon and I'm cool!" said Mewamon. I guess she right. Maybe I was getting to hag up on this. I'm the leader. I'm still me too. I smiled.  
  
After a while I got into my backpack and got out the note book and started writing notes on all that happened today. Also I drew a picture of Mewamon and Lucemon. It was kind of weird to draw them as they were right infrount of me, but drawing did help me clear my mind. I did keep and ear out for any noise. Then I heard someone get up. I looked up to see Jen.  
  
"Hey." I said.  
  
"Hey. " She looked at her DW "It's three twenty-five. Why don't you get so sleep."  
  
"Yeah. We can hold down the fort." said Floramon.  
  
I was pretty tired. "Right... Night." I replied.  
  
"Sleep..." said Mewamon. We went with the others and fell alsleep. Meanwhile Jen and Floramon was chating with Lucemon.  
  
"So... I'm new to all this digimon stuff... What level are you?" asked Jen.  
  
"Rookie" said Lucemon.  
  
"Me too!" said Floramon.  
  
"I'm aware of your level." said Lucemon.  
  
"Hmf."  
  
"Mega Bone Stick!" A bone club just missed Jen.  
  
I woke up to heard Jen scream. So did the others. I guess Victoria wasn't that much of a sound sleeper like she said... Or Jen's srceam was so loud.  
  
"Goodbye human!" said Apemon as he rose his club up.  
  
"Jen!" I shouted.  
  
"Jen!" shouted Floramon. Then Jen's D-W started to shine!  
  
"Floramon digivole to....." said Floramon she was evoleing.  
  
"Kiwimon!" She run infrount of Jen. "Pummel Peck!" A ton a things that looked like little Kiwimon came from Kiwimon's Mouth and hit Apemon dead on.  
  
"No!" said Apemon as he was deleted.  
  
"You you evoled!" said Jen.  
  
"Of couse! I said I'll protect you and I did!" said Kiwimon.  
  
"Yeah." said Jen.  
  
"Great Job Kiwimon!" said Mewamon.  
  
"Yea think?" said Kiwimon.  
  
We decided to got going on our way. If one Digimon attack us there others might know where we were. So we were off again. The we saw sun raise. It was nice. It reminded me of the real world's sun raises. I was started somewhat to miss the world. Yet I loved it here. It was like I missed some of the people there more then I missed the main planet.  
  
"So who will be next. Oh great leader?" said Colin.  
  
"Shall it be me, Oh great one!" said Unbeekimon.  
  
"Noone can know a person's destiny," said Lucemon.  
  
"It's okay Lucemon." I said.  
  
"I do wonder which one of us will digivole next..." said Alisa.  
  
"Maybe you Veru." said Cyrannimon.  
  
"Then I'll be just like you Cyranni." said Verumon. Now they were going by the begining of there names? Oy...  
  
"We know it won't be you Kiwimon!" said Jen, which was riding atop Kiwimon.  
  
"Yeah!" Kiwimon replied.  
  
Just them a shadow crossed us.  
  
"What was that!?" said Victoria.  
  
"I don't know! But it can't be good!" said Shawn.  
  
Then a Devidramon came out of the sky and landed. "GRRRRRRROOWWWLLL!"  
  
"Mewamon Digivole!" I said.  
  
"You too Cyrannimon!" said Allie.  
  
"Do it DemonRenamon!" said Dareous.  
  
"Mewamon digivole to....."  
  
"Cyrannimon digivole to....."  
  
"DemonRenamon digivole to....."  
  
"Unomon!"  
  
"Karumon!"  
  
"DemonKubimon!"  
  
"Lighting Growl!"  
  
"Wing of Fire!"  
  
"Death Flame!"  
  
"Pummal Peck!" All of them hit and nothing!  
  
"This is bad!" said Jen.  
  
"Try again! Rookies attack too!" I said.  
  
"Lighting Growl!"  
  
"Wing of Fire!"  
  
"Death Flame!"  
  
"Pummal Peck!"  
  
"Flowering Blossoms!" said Fairymon as flower grew on Devidramon.  
  
"Fire Ball!" said Verumon as a ball of fire came from his mouth and hit Devidramon.  
  
"Artic Freeze!" said Unbeekimon as a cold blast came from Unbeekimon and hit Devidramon.  
  
"Flaming Matches!" said Dramon as firey matches shot at him.  
  
"Green Fire Blast!" said Dintarimon as a blast of green flame came from her.  
  
"Evil Orb!" said Selecatusmon as a greyish ord came from him.  
  
"Aqua spear!" said Zolimon as spears of water come from her and hit Devidramon.  
  
"Twight flash!" said Naumon as a bright light shot toward Devidramon.  
  
Nuthing worked! Fairymon flew toward Victoria.  
  
"What are we going to do?"  
  
Then the other Digis looked weird.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Jen.  
  
"I... Can't... Move..." said Kiwimon.  
  
"We're... frozen.." said Naumon.  
  
"Great! How could I forget! Devidramon's eyes! Grr!" I said mad at myself for forgetin that. That was what happened in season 1 when the battled Devidramon! His eye froze them!  
  
"I'm here to give you a message from D-Reapermon." he said.  
  
"D-Reapermon." I said.  
  
"Yes. He knows your here. And your tring to defeat him. He doesn't like the way your deleting his menuons. So he was sent me to.... DISTORY YOU! CRISON CLAW!" He throw the Digimon across the room and the champions dedigivoled.  
  
"Mewamon!" I yelled.  
  
"Cyrannimon!"  
  
"Verumon!"  
  
"Unbeekimon!"  
  
"Dramon!"  
  
"Dintarimon!"  
  
"Sceleratusmon!  
  
"Zolimon!"  
  
"Naumon!"  
  
"DemonRenamon!"  
  
"Floramon!"  
  
We ran up to our digimon parteners.  
  
"Mewamon are you okay?" I asked.  
  
"Did you get the number of the truck that hit me?" she replied. I smiled at her. The looke over to Lucemon.  
  
"Are you okay Lucemon?" I asked.  
  
"Huh? Yeah." he seemed surpised that me asking.  
  
"Now it's your time to die!" said Devidramon. "Crison Claw!"  
  
"NO!" said Victoria. As her DW started to glow.  
  
"Fairymon digivole to...."  
  
"Elfmon!"  
  
"Elven orb!" said Elfmon as she block the crison claw with her attack.  
  
"You think you can digivole again Mewamon?" I asked.  
  
"I think so..." said Mewamon.  
  
"What about you, Cyrannimon?" said Allie.  
  
"You can do it!" said Verumon.  
  
"Right! I can!" said Cyrannimon.  
  
"Can you DemonRenamon?" said Dareous.  
  
"Yeah." he replied.  
  
"Floramon?" asked Jen.  
  
"Right!"  
  
"Mewamon digivole to..."  
  
"Cyrannimon digivole to..."  
  
"DemonRenamon digivole to..."  
  
"Floramon digivole to..."  
  
"Unomon!"  
  
"Karumon!"  
  
"DemonKubimon!"  
  
"Kiwimon!"  
  
"Right! Everymon! Let's try this one more time!" I said.  
  
"Elven Orb!"  
  
"Lighting Growl!"  
  
"Wing of Fire!"  
  
"Death's Flame!"  
  
"Pummal Peck!"  
  
"Fire Ball!"  
  
"Artic Freeze!"  
  
"Flaming Matches!"  
  
"Green Fire Blast!"  
  
"Evil Orb!"  
  
"Aqua spear!"  
  
"Twight flash!"  
  
"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" said Devidramon as he was deleted."  
  
"Yes we did it!" I said happily.  
  
All the champions went back to rookies.  
  
"Yea! I was awsome!" said Mewamon as she flew in my arms.  
  
"Hey! I was the one who digivoled to save everymon's butts!" said Fairymon.  
  
"Oh well! At least you finally digivole!" said Victoria.  
  
"So.... When do we eat?" Fairymon relied.  
  
All of us laughed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I made up for that last chapter! Long and action packed! Hard to belive I had author's block at the begining! ^,^ Please review and tell me what you thought of it! 


	8. Berry Bushes and Rolling Stones!

The Real Tamers  
  
By: Ddestind9@yahoo.com  
  
*I don't own Digimon, or this would be the next season! :)  
  
Chapter Eight: The Berry Bushes and the Roll Stones  
  
  
  
I sighed. That battle was the hardest we fought so far. And I almost lost the whole thing because I didn't reminder but Devidramon's eyes. I looked around at the group. Everymon looked tried and hungery. Even Verumon ad Cyrannimon weren't talking to each other... much. And Naumon wasn't tring to flit with anymon. I decided it was time to take a brake.  
  
"Hey let's go do some fishin. I'm gettin hungrey." I said.  
  
"Right," said Allie.  
  
We went down to the closest river and got some sticks. We found this grass like stuff that grows by the river. It made exeacet fishing line. So we made some poles a sat. The fish weren't bitting as good as usaul. To bad noone had Gomamon as their partener.  
  
"Here fishie, fishie, fishie. Come to papa!" said Shawn.  
  
It got me thinking bout going fishing with my dad. He wasn't really my dad, but my step dad. I never knew my real dad. But I was starting to miss fishng with him. He cooked them so good. We were lucky if ours didn't turn into charcoal.  
  
"Come on! Bite!" said Ashley.  
  
"I think we need bat," said Alisa looking a hook we caved from some wood.  
  
"Is there worms in the DigiWorld?" asked Jen.  
  
Colin smiled. "Wormmon." he said.  
  
"Hey! I got a bite!" said Randa.  
  
"Come on! Pull it in! You can do it! Slow down! That's too slow! Come on Come on!" said Zolimon.  
  
"GRR" said Randa as she tried to pull it in. Just then the line broke.  
  
She sighed. "I'm not that good at fishin..."  
  
I smile. "Hey, your the only who got a bite!"  
  
She smiled.  
  
"It must be hard to fish..." said Lucemon.  
  
After a while we did mangen to catch some fish. After we ate everymon looked better.  
  
I was still worried though. We had such a hard time with Devidramon. He was only Champion. What if D-Reaper got the big guns out. Like a mega.... What would we do then?  
  
Of couse we were walking again. It felt like we were always walking.  
  
I was wishin for a good old Pizza. With extra chesse and peporone and mushrooms. You can only eat so much fish...  
  
"If there is like any berries around here. I'm gettin tried of fish..." said Alisa.  
  
"Of couse there it tons of berries around. You just got to know where to look!" said Verumon.  
  
"Cool! Can you show me where there at?" sad Alisa.  
  
"Sure follow me!" said Verumon as he went it to some trees.  
  
"Wait Alisa! I don't think it wise to break up the group right now! We been having Digi-Atacks one after other!" I said.  
  
"I will be okay! I gots Verumon with me! See ya!" she ran after him.  
  
I sighed.  
  
"It's okay Toni! Not everymon will always listen to you! I don't!" said Mewamon. I smile. "Yeah but they sure listen when I screw up," I thought.  
  
"Where'd Veru go?" said Cyrannimon.  
  
Meanwhile Verumon and Alisa were berry pickin.  
  
"Are these okay Verumon," asked Alisa pointing to a berry bush.  
  
"Yeah... But there bitter... Here's some!" said Verumon looking at some another berries.  
  
"Great! Let me get some to bring to the others!" said Alisa.  
  
"Wait!" said Verumon.  
  
"Why?" she replied.  
  
"This don't smell right..." said Verumon.  
  
"Huh?" said Alisa.  
  
Just then a Woodmon throw the berry branches at Alisa and Verumon.  
  
"A Woodmon!" said Alisa.  
  
"Grrrr," growled Verumon.  
  
"So you and your human figured me out huh? Well I bet you didn't see this coming!" said the Woodmon. Then all the other berry bushes threw braches down.  
  
"Oh no! We sorouded!" said Alisa.  
  
"You better leave my Tamer alone." growled Verumon.  
  
"Or what? Are you going to bite me?" said Woodmon.  
  
"Fire Blast!" growled Verumon as a fireball came from his mouth a hit the Woodmon.  
  
Back at camp.  
  
"Huh?" I said.  
  
"What is it?" said Mewamon looking down at me from atop my head.  
  
"I thought I heard Verumon attack." I replied.  
  
"Veru? Attack?That must mean he's in troble!" said Cyrannimon.  
  
"And so is Alisa, Lets go!" I said.  
  
"So you like to play with Fire huh? Well we can to do some damage too! Woody Smasher!"  
  
"AHHHH!" screamed Alisa as the wood pices came fling toward her.  
  
"ALISA!" we said hearing the scream.  
  
"Verumon digivole to...."  
  
"WarofRagemon!" With Alisa on his back he jumped out of that trap. Twigs flew though the air and hit the Woodmon on each side. They deleted themselfs!  
  
"Veru! You evoled!" said Cyrannimon.  
  
"Yeah just in time to save my neck!" said Alisa.  
  
"That's good!"I said.  
  
We walked some more. Well we did except for Alisa, who rode on WarofRagemon's back. Colin hadn't picked on me for awhile I almost was thinking that he maybe forgot about me.  
  
"So what's next oh great Leader!" said Colin.  
  
"Yes oh mighty one! What is next?" said Unbeekimon.  
  
I was wrong.  
  
"Well I guess just wait til another digimon decides to come up and say hi." I repiled. "For other battle..."  
  
"At least it isn't as boreing," said Dareous.  
  
"At speaks!" said Colin.  
  
"Shut up." said Dareous.  
  
"Make me." said Colin. You think he'ld learn his lesson after Jo.  
  
"You realy want me too?" said Dareous.  
  
And he doesn't. "Yeah put them up!"  
  
"Come on guys. We need our energy to battling other digimon. Not battling each other," I said.  
  
"I guess your right. But you better watch your Ps and Qs with me." said Dareous.  
  
"Hmf," said Unbeekimon as he jumped on top Colins head.  
  
  
  
RageofWarmon dedigivole afterwhile I guess he thought the danger was overwith. No digimon hard attacked us even since the Woodmon battle Verumon and Alisa faught. That was a relief, but of couse that got me a bit worried. They might be saving up for something big. I sighed.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Mewamon.  
  
"Nuthing.." I replied.  
  
"Hey! Check out this boulder!" said Shawn runing up to this huge rock. I smiled. He must have been bored to think everymon wants to check out a boulder. But I had to adiment, it was pretty weird lookin.  
  
"Hm, this look firulliuar," said Naumon.  
  
"Come on lets it going, I'm bored." said Dareous.  
  
"Right, come on. Who wants to stick around looking at a boulder? Not me." said Jo.  
  
"Alright." said Shawn.  
  
Not to long after we started walking again I heard this noise that was coming toward us. I turned around to see that boulder coming toward us at top speed!  
  
"Guys! Look out!" I screamed the others. They turned around to see the boulder too.  
  
We jumped out of the way of the boulder.  
  
"That was close one!" said Randa.  
  
"Wasn't that the boulder that we just went past?" asked Shawn.  
  
Then the Boulder turned around and come back toward us!  
  
"That's not no ordanay boulder!" said Victoria.  
  
"Me thinks not!" I said.  
  
Then the boulder stop infount of us and relived itself to be a Rockmon.  
  
"Ready guys?" I said.  
  
The other nodded.  
  
"Mewamon digivole to..."  
  
"Cyrannimon digivole to..."  
  
"Fairymon digivole to..."  
  
"Verumon digivole to..."  
  
"DemonRenamon digivole to..."  
  
"Floramon digivole to..."  
  
"Unomon!"  
  
"Karumon!"  
  
"Elfmon!"  
  
"WarofRagemon!"  
  
"DemonKubimon!"  
  
"Kiwimon!"  
  
"Lighting Growl!"  
  
"Flame Wing!"  
  
"Elven Orb!"  
  
"Flame Wave!"  
  
"Death Flame!"  
  
"Pummel Peck!"  
  
All the attacks just bonced off him.  
  
"This isn't good...." I said.  
  
"Yeah think?" said Allie.  
  
"A boulder huh? Rock Ball!" said Rockmon as he sent a huge Rock toward Shawn.  
  
"AHH!" said Shawn as the Rock came fling toward Shawn. Then his watch started to glow.  
  
"Naumon digivole to...."  
  
"FloraGatomon!"  
  
"Flower Claw!" It sliced the boulder in half.  
  
"You digivoled," said Shawn in amazment.  
  
"Yeah! Ain't I beatiful?" she said.  
  
"Right! Everymon attack Rockmon! Now!  
  
"Flower Claw!"  
  
"Lighting Growl!"  
  
"Wing of Fire!"  
  
"Elven Orb!"  
  
"Flame Wave!"  
  
"Death's Flame!"  
  
"Pummal Peck!"  
  
"Fire Ball!"  
  
"Artic Freeze!"  
  
"Flaming Matches!"  
  
"Green Fire Blast!"  
  
"Evil Orb!"  
  
"Aqua spear!"  
  
"AHHH!" screamed Rockmon as he was deleted.  
  
"We did it!" said Alisa.  
  
"Yeah!" I said.  
  
"Maybe you humans ain't too bad." said Lucemon.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Two at one shot! Yeah! Not as long as the last one, but I hope you liked it! Please review! Thanx! 


	9. Big, Bad, and Smelly and Bug Problems

The Real Tamers  
  
By: Ddestind9@yahoo.com  
  
*I don't own Digimon, or this would be the next season! :)  
  
Chapter Nine: Big, Bad, and Smelly and bug problems  
  
I was gettin in a better mood. Seven evoled and five more to go! Even Colin and Unbeekimon couldn't get me out of this mood.  
  
"Oh great leader, Am I destined to Digivole next?" said Unbeekimon.  
  
I shrugged. "Like Lucemon said: I don't know."  
  
"So cool it," said Unomon. She hadn't dedigvole yet. So I was riding her.  
  
"Maybe it will be you Sceleratusumon," said Jo.  
  
"Yeah!" said Sceleratusmon.  
  
"Or maybe even you, Dintarimon," said Randa.  
  
"Yahoo." said Dintarimon.  
  
"Or you Dramon," said Sylvia.  
  
Our group was looking a bit diffent now. All the Digis hadn't DeDigivole yet. So I was riding on Unomon. Alisa was riding on WarofRagemon. Allie was riding Karumon. Of couse tey were side by side, WarofRagemon and Karumon talking. Jen was riding on Kiwimon. Dareous was riding on DemonKubimon. Victoira was walking beside Elfmon. And Shawn was with FloraGatomon. Sylvia had Dramon walking beside her. Randa had walking beside her. Lucemon was in the back.  
  
"Hey Lucemon, What's wrong?" I asked.  
  
"What do mean? I am fine." said Lucemon.  
  
"Well you hardly ever walk if us." I said.  
  
"I'm sent by the Digimon Solveigns to watch you humans, not to make friends." he repiled.  
  
"Well can't you do both?" I asked.  
  
"Hm."  
  
Then a weird smell filled the air.  
  
"Ew. What's that?" said Allie.  
  
"Okay, Who let one?" said Colin.  
  
"I don't think it's that Colin." I said.  
  
"Then what? Oh Great Leader?" said Colin.  
  
"I don't know..." I replied.  
  
Just then some tree came crashing to the ground. A Raremon appeared and the smell got worst.  
  
"That explains the smell!" said Ashley.  
  
"Guys Digi... Oh never mind." I amost forgot that all the Digimon that could go to Champion were already Digivoled.  
  
"Lighting Growl!" Unomon attacked.  
  
"Beath of Decay!" said the Raremon. The attack went right thought Unomon's and hit her badly. Shes come hard to the ground and dedigivoled.  
  
"Mewamon!" I ran up to my Digimon.  
  
"I used most of my energy staying in Champion for so long." said Mewamon.  
  
"It's okay. You tried your best." I said.  
  
"You can do it Youkomon!" said Dareuos.  
  
"You too, Karumon." said Allie.  
  
"Go, WarofRagemon!" said Alisa.  
  
"Come on, Elfmon!" said Victoria.  
  
"Go for it, Kiwimon!' said Jen.  
  
"Yeah! Do it, FloraGatomon!" Shawn.  
  
"Death Flame!" said DemonKubimon as he attacked.  
  
"Wing of Fire!" said Karumon as she attacked.  
  
"Flame Wave!" said WarofRagemon as he attacked.  
  
"Elven Orb!" said Elfmon as she attacked.  
  
"Pummel Peck!" said Kiwimon as she attacked.  
  
"Flower Claw!" said FloraGatomon as she attacked.  
  
"Breath of Decay!" said Raremon. It did the same thing as it did to Unomon. Went right thought their attacks and hit them. All of then Dedigivole.  
  
"DemonRenamon!" said Dareous as he ran up to his digimon partener.  
  
"Cyrannimon!" said Allie as she ran up to her digimon partener.  
  
"Verumon!" said Alisa as she ran up to her digimon partener.  
  
"Fairymon!" said Victoria as she ran up to her digimon partener.  
  
"Floramon!" said Jen as she ran up to her digimon partener.  
  
"Naumon!" said Shawn as he ran up to his digimon partener.  
  
"We didn't have the enargy ether, I'm sorry Dareous." said DemoRenamon.  
  
"It okay, don't worry about it." said Dareous.  
  
"Hey what about big, bad, and smelly of there!" said Colin. I guess Raremon didn't like that coment.  
  
"Breath of Decay!" said Raremon as he attacked again.  
  
"Colin! Look out!" I said.  
  
"Huh? AHH!" he screamed as a big all of what ever it was came flying toward him.  
  
"Colin!" said Unbeekimon. Then Colin's watch began to glow.  
  
"Unbeekimon digivole to...."  
  
"Isvulpemon!" Unbeekimon finaully digivoled!  
  
"Freese Frame!" Then Raremon slowly stoped moving.  
  
"Can every still attack?" I said.  
  
"I think so," said Mewamon.  
  
"Yeah!" said that others.  
  
"Great! Attack!" I said.  
  
"Lighting Horn!"  
  
"Electric Flame!"  
  
"Rageing Fireball!"  
  
"Flowering Blossems!"  
  
"Rain of Pollin!"  
  
"Fire Ball!"  
  
"Artic Freeze!"  
  
"Flaming Matches!"  
  
"Green Fire Blast!"  
  
"Aqua spear!"  
  
"Twight flash!"  
  
After that we stopped and ate. All our digimon were pooped. Verumon did find to some real berries it made the fish taste a little better. But fish is still fish... I was dreaming of a nice pizza. All for us at a Pizza Hut. Now that would be funny. With our Digimon, I bet we wouldn't have to pay! Well at least it was food. Isvulpemon dedigivole to Unreserve energy too.Four more to go Dintarimon, Sceleratusmon, Dramon, and Zolimon. I was happy.  
  
I think all of us were happy at the monment. Of couse Verumon and Cyrannimon were together. Love birds... Allie was walking beside Cyrannimon chatting with Sylvia which was on the other side with Dramon. Jo was behind Victoria with Sceleratusmon. Dareous was beside her with DemonRenamon. Both of them were looking bored. I guess waiting for other battle. Personly I wouldn't mind it if there wasn't another one right now. Jen and Floramon were chating with Randa, Zolimon, Ahlsey, and Dintarimon. Shawn and Colin were chating with each other. That couldn't be go. And Naumon was still fliting with Unbeekimon. Mewamon was on my head as usaully. And Lucemon was still in back, abserveing us as he said.  
  
"You look so good when you evoled. That means now both of us can evole." said Naumon to Unbeekimon.  
  
"Ah... Yeah..." said Unbeekimon.  
  
"I hope you digivole soon," said Ashley to Dintarimon.  
  
"Or maybe you, Dramon." said Sylira.  
  
"Yeah!" said Dramon.  
  
"Or maybe me." said Sceleratusmon.  
  
"Or you, Zolimon." said Randa.  
  
"That would be so cool!" said Zolimon.  
  
I smiled. At least we were still living. Each battle seemed to get harder. This D-Reapermon most not like us very well...  
  
"So what's next?" said Mewamon.  
  
"Oh yes! What is next All Great Leader!" said Colin after hearing Mewamon.  
  
"Please tell us, oh Great Leader." said Unbeekimon.  
  
"You just had to get them started didn't you Mewamon?" I said.  
  
"Yuppers!" said Mewamon with a grin.  
  
I sighed. "Well it's still to early to got to sleep. What do you guys think?"  
  
"I don't know... I feel" just then a noise cut Sylria off.  
  
A Kabuterimon came down.  
  
"Wow! A Kabuterimon!" said Victoria.  
  
"That means Izzy must be around! This is so cool!" said Ashley.  
  
"I don't think this is Izzy's Kabuterimon." I said.  
  
"Me nether." said Alisa.  
  
"Mewamon," I said.  
  
"Right! Mewamon digivole to...."  
  
"You too, Cyrannimon!" said Allie.  
  
"Cyrannimon digivole to...."  
  
"Lets do it, Verumon!" said Alisa.  
  
"Verumon digivole to...."  
  
"Go Fairymon!" said Victoria.  
  
"Fairymon digivole to...."  
  
"Do it, Unbeekimon!" said Colin.  
  
"Unbeekimon digivole to...."  
  
"Come on, Floramon!" said Jen.  
  
"Floramon digivole to..."  
  
"Go for it, Naumon!" said Shawn.  
  
"Naumon digivole to..."  
  
"Do it, DemonRenamon!" said Dareous.  
  
"Unomon!"  
  
"Karumon!"  
  
"WarofRagemon!"  
  
"Elfmon!"  
  
"Isvulpemon!"  
  
"Kiwimon!"  
  
"FloraGatomon!"  
  
"DemonKubimon!"  
  
"Let's get him!" I said.  
  
"Are you sure it's not Izzy's Kabuterimon?" said Victoria.  
  
"I don't know!" I said. It was possable.  
  
"Well I don't want to attack Izzy's Kabuterimon! The other Digidestined might think we are the bad guys!" said Slyria.  
  
"What other Digidestined? What are you humans talking about? I never heard anything about it." said Lucemon.  
  
"Electro Shocker!" said Kabuterimon. A huge electecie ball came flying toward Slyria.  
  
"Sylria!" I said as I saw it.  
  
"Huh? AH!" She screamed. Then her Watch began to glow.  
  
"Dramon digivole to...."  
  
"Dragonmon!" He flew infrount of the attack and stopped it.  
  
"Dragonmon, Thank you." said Sylria.  
  
"No prob! Now let me take care of this bug. With me guys?" said Dragonmon. We nodded along with our digimon.  
  
"Fire Torpedo!"  
  
"Lighting Growl!"  
  
"Wing of Fire!"  
  
"Flame Wave!"  
  
"Freeze Frame!"  
  
"Elven Orb!"  
  
"Flame Wave!"  
  
"Flower Claw!"  
  
"Death's Flame!"  
  
"Pummal Peck!"  
  
"Green Fire Blast!"  
  
"Evil Orb!"  
  
"Aqua spear!"  
  
Of couse he was deteled.  
  
Ashley blinked. "I never thought that Kabuterimon would be that easy."  
  
"I'm not complaining." I said.  
  
All the Digis dedigivole.  
  
"Yeah!" said Dramon as he jump up to Slyria.  
  
"You did it! You digivoled!" said Slyria.  
  
"Yeah!" said Dramon. 


	10. Torto and Bats

The Real Tamers  
  
By: Ddestind9@yahoo.com  
  
*I don't own Digimon, or this would be the next season! :)  
  
Chapter Ten: Torto and Bats  
  
We were takng a brake finaully from walking. I was relaxing by tree and Mewamon was in the tree. Unbeekimon and Colin were splashing each other.Of couse Cyrannimon and Verumon were together. Allie and Sylria were chating. So were Jen, Ashley, and Randa. Dramon, Zolimon, Dintarimon, and Floramon were all chating with themselfs. Dareous and Jo were sitting with their digimon. Jo was talking and Dareous was look bored as usaul. Victoria was talking to Alisa. And Fairymon was complaining about something or other. Naumon was fliting with Sceleratusmon now. Shawn was yarning. And Lucemon was sitting by himself.  
  
Mewamon, Cyrannimon, Fairymon, Verumon, Unbeekimon, Dramon, Floramon, Naumon, and DemonRenamon, all had evoled. Now just for Sceleratusmon, Dinterimon, and Zolimon. But then I was wondering. What if after we all evole we have to fight this D-Reapermon. It would be nice to finaully know our enemy, but to actionly fight him.... And most likely he was at Mega. That meant that we would have to find our crest before he gets to us, digivole to Ulimate then to Mega. That would be hard....  
  
"Sup?" said Shawn as he walked other to me. "Is something wrong?"  
  
Mewamon looked down at me from the tree.  
  
"No, just thinking." I replied. Shawn smiled.  
  
"And you thought you wouldn't make a good leader." he said.  
  
"Well I have made plenty of mistakes so far." I said.  
  
"Well everybody does. You haven't gotin us killed." said Shawn.  
  
"Yet." Colin said. I smiled.  
  
Atfer a while I walked over to Lucemon.  
  
"Hey." I said.  
  
"Oh. Hello." He said.  
  
"So.... What's up?" I said.  
  
"Humans.... You don't know the sky is up." said Lucemon.  
  
I sighed. "I knew that... What's up is a trem us humans use to say like, what's going on."  
  
"Oh. Humans.... Well nuthing is up then." said Lucemon. I smiled. "What's so funny?"  
  
"Nuthing." I said.  
  
"You humans are deffintly strange."  
  
We returned to walking. Rather boring.... Jsut then a heard a crashing.  
  
"GRRRRRRRR!" a Tortomon apeared.  
  
"A Tortomon!" said Ashley.  
  
"Stong Carapace!" said Tuskmon as he attacked us.  
  
All of us got out of the way in time.  
  
"Guys Digivole!" I said.  
  
"Mewamon digivole to...."  
  
"Cyrannimon digivole to...."  
  
"Verumon digivole to...."  
  
"Fairymon digivole to...."  
  
"Unbeekimon digivole to...."  
  
"Dramon digivole to..."  
  
"Floramon digivole to..."  
  
"Naumon digivole to..."  
  
"DemiRenamon digivole to..."  
  
"Unomon!"  
  
"Karumon!"  
  
"WarofRagemon!"  
  
"Elfmon!"  
  
"Isvulpemon!"  
  
"Dragonmon!"  
  
"Kiwimon!"  
  
"FloraGatomon!"  
  
"DemonKubimon!"  
  
"Lighting Growl!" said Unomon as she attack. Not a scar.  
  
"Wing of Fire!"  
  
"Flame Wave!"  
  
"Freeze Frame!"  
  
"Fire Torpedo!"  
  
"Elven Orb!"  
  
"Flame Wave!"  
  
"Flower Claw!"  
  
"Death's Flame!"  
  
"Pummal Peck!" Not a thing.  
  
"Come on! His just one little champion! You can do it!" said Ashley. I don't think Tortomon liked that coment.  
  
"Strong Carapace!" said Tuskmon as he attack. I was heading right for Ashley.  
  
"Ashley!" said Dintarimon. Ashley's watch started to glow.  
  
"Dintarimon digivole to..."  
  
"Chiparimon!"  
  
"Green Fire Blow!" I did a bit of damage.  
  
"Okay everymon attack again!" I said.  
  
"Green Fire Blow!"  
  
"Lighting Growl!"  
  
"Wing of Fire!"  
  
"Flame Wave!"  
  
"Freeze Frame!"  
  
"Fire Torpedo!"  
  
"Elven Orb!"  
  
"Flame Wave!"  
  
"Flower Claw!"  
  
"Death's Flame!"  
  
"Pummal Peck!"  
  
"Evil Orb!"  
  
"Aqua spear!"  
  
That did it. He was bye bye.  
  
All the digis returned to their Rookie forms.  
  
"Way to go, Dintarimon!" said Ashley.  
  
"Yeah!" said Dintarimon.  
  
As we walked I could tell that digis were getting tired. Mewamon was more flopped on my head. Everymon was walking more slowly. I was a bit tired myself. I hadn't had a good slep in a long time. It ad been a long day. Demidramon, Woodmon, Rockmon, Raremon, and Kabuteirmon all in one day. This D-Reapermon must not like us very much. It startedto seem funny. I don't know why, but it just did. I laughed.  
  
"What's up?" asked Mewamon.  
  
"Nuthing... I'm just tried." I replied.  
  
"I can't belive it! The great leader is tired!" said Colin.  
  
"It's amazing!" said Unbeekimon.  
  
Alisa giggled.  
  
We walked a little more before the sun went down. I was really tired but I was the leader.  
  
"I'll stand first watch." I said.  
  
"Huh?" said Mewamon.  
  
"Come on. I'm the leader ain't I?" I said.  
  
"I guess so... But I'm not going to stay up with you! I'm tired!" said Mewamon.  
  
"Right."  
  
So everymon went to sleep and it was me, Lucemon and Mewamon, which was fast asleep.  
  
"The more I'm around you humans the more you puzzle me. You seem to have fun with the simplest of things. Yet each of you same to have your own steaghs and weakens." said Lucemon.  
  
"We are alot like digimon. Except we don't have alot of big attacks..." I said.  
  
"Hm..." said Lucemon.  
  
Mewamon mubbled in her sleep, something about too much fish. I knew what she meant. I yarned. I was pretty tired, but yet, I wanted the others to get their sleep.  
  
"Hey." said Jo as she walked up with Sceleratusmon.  
  
"Don't you want to get some sleep?" I asked.  
  
"I couldn't sleep." said Jo.  
  
"Speak for yourself!" said Sceleratusmon.  
  
"Anyways, you look tired. Want me to take over?' said asked.  
  
"You guys don't mind?" I said.  
  
"Well I do, but I don't think Jo is going to let me get back to sleep." said Sceleratsumon.  
  
"Nope." Jo relpied.  
  
"Well, okay. Night." I said.  
  
"Night," said Jo.  
  
I picked up Mewamon and headed to the others. It was nice to finaully get some rest.  
  
"Bored... Bored.... Bored...." said Sceleratusmon pacing.  
  
"Well then, why don't you get some food if you are so bored." said Jo.  
  
"Why can't you get it yourself?" said Sceleratusmon.  
  
"Cause I'm not the one how is bored." said Jo.  
  
"Whatever..." said Sceleatusmon as her flew away mubbleing.  
  
"Hm.." said Lucemon.  
  
"Don't you ever sleep?" asked Jo.  
  
"Not unless I want to." said Lucemon. Jo sighed.  
  
Sceleratusmon was out in the woods gathering food.  
  
"Find some food she says. I'm not the one who bored. Yeesh." he said. Then the food fell to the ground as he heard a scream.  
  
"Jo!" he flew back to us as fast as his ears could take him.  
  
We were awake now, and srounded by a group of Vilemon.  
  
"Guys digivole!" I said.  
  
"I can't! My energy isn't high enthe!" said Mewamon.  
  
"Ours nether." said the other digimon.  
  
"Not good. Not good." I said.  
  
"What's next oh great leader?" said Colin.  
  
"This isn't the time for joke Colin!" said Jo.  
  
"Jo!" said Sceleratusmon as he made it to the seen.  
  
"Sceleratusmon!" said Jo.  
  
"Scratch!" said a Vilemon as he was about to attack Jo. Then her watch began to shine!  
  
"Sceleratusmon digivole to...."  
  
"BlackTailmon!" said Sceleratusmon's evoled form. He looked like a dark version of Gatomon.  
  
"Cat Kick!" said BlackTailmon as he attack. Of couse he was deleted.  
  
"Everymon! Try to attack!" I said.  
  
"Cat Punch!"  
  
"Lighting Horn!"  
  
"Electric Flame!"  
  
"Flowering Blossoms!"  
  
"Fire Ball!"  
  
"Rain of Pollin!"  
  
"!"  
  
"!"  
  
"Artic Freeze!"  
  
"Flaming Matches!"  
  
"Green Fire Blast!"  
  
"Aqua spear!" We deleted them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
One more to evole... Then what will happen? Also I'ld like to say goodbye to the TV show Tamers. I'll miss you Takato, Rika, Henrey, Juri, Kazu, Kenta, Suzie, and all the Digis! Here a my faverote quote from the last episode. "Rember Takato, you promosed! Takato you promose. Takato. Taakkkaaatttooo...." I'll miss you all. 


	11. The Last Champion

The Real Tamers  
  
By: Ddestind9@yahoo.com  
  
*I don't own Digimon, or this would be the next season! :)  
  
Chapter Eleven: The Last Champion  
  
I was bit worried about what was to come after Zolimon digivole and I was tried...  
  
I looked around. Of couse Cyrannimon and Verumon were together, asuasl. How much can two Digimon say? Colin and Unbeekimon was trying to come up with some new ones while Allie was looking at them supsilaly. Why? I don't know. Fairymon was complianing that she was hungery. Alisa and Victoria was talking with Ashley, Randa, and Sylvia. I caught alittle of it. They were talking about the Digimon TV show and comparing it to the real thing. Floramon, Dramon, Ditarimon, and Zolimon were listening entenfully. So was Jen concentering that she hadn't watch Digimon. Naumon was trying to flit with Sceleratusmon and DemonRenamon. Both looking pretty anoyed. So did Dareous. Jo was talking to Shawn. And Lucemon was in back usuaul. I kinda felt bad for the guy.  
  
"So I wonder after Zolimon digivoles we meet this D-Reapermon. That's the way it works the TV show, the digivole then meet the bad guy." said Ashley.  
  
"At least we don't have to go though that boring the bad digimon speach." said Victoria.  
  
"Yeah! But, I wonder if there is a Genni..." said Sylvia.  
  
"Or even better! The Digidestined and Digimon Tamers!" said Alisa.  
  
"Or the Digimon Scranners! Kouji!" said Allie.  
  
"Or Takaya!" said Ashley.  
  
"Or Willis...." said Victoria.  
  
"Or Ken!" said Alisa.  
  
"What about Sora?" said Colin getting into the conrvsation.  
  
"I don't know most of the Digimon Charators..." said Jen.  
  
"Well I'ld love to see, !" said Sylvia.  
  
I decided to join. "Hey don't forget about Jouy-chan!"  
  
"Jouy-chan?" said Randa.  
  
"Joe!" I replied.  
  
"Oh..." said Randa.  
  
"Well I don't like any of the girls from Digimon." said Dareous. I guess he was getting bored.  
  
"Me nether..." said Jo.  
  
"I hope not!" said Victoria.  
  
"You know what I mean!" said Jo.  
  
Lucemon just stared at us while this convrsation was going on. Action must of the Digis did.  
  
"I hope you turn into Eorumon, Zolimon." said Randa.  
  
"Yeah! I'ld kick some mager digi-butt then!" said Zolimon.  
  
"What does Eorumon look like?" asked Ashley.  
  
"Like this big leopard with blue strips and three tails." said Randa.  
  
"Awsome!" said Ashley.  
  
Randa smiled.  
  
"Well my evoltion is alot cooler." said Sceleratusmon.  
  
"Hm.... Three Gatomons..." I said. Then I hear wings flaping.  
  
"KA KA!" went soming that sounded like a real big Brd.  
  
"What in hell is that?" said Allie.  
  
"Something big." said Jo.  
  
I looked up and I show what looked like a black Birdramon.  
  
"That's Saberdramon!" said Sylvia.  
  
"I'll protect you Randa," said Zolimon. Randa nodded.  
  
"Mach Shadow!" He attack.  
  
"Okay! Digivoleing time!" I said.  
  
"Mewamon digivole to...."  
  
"Cyrannimon digivole to...."  
  
"Verumon digivole to...."  
  
"Fairymon digivole to...."  
  
"Unbeekimon digivole to...."  
  
"Dramon digivole to..."  
  
"Sceleatusmon digivole to..."  
  
"Dintarimon digivole to..."  
  
"Floramon digivole to..."  
  
"Naumon digivole to..."  
  
"DemiRenamon digivole to..."  
  
"Unomon!"  
  
"Karumon!"  
  
"WarofRagemon!"  
  
"Elfmon!"  
  
"Isvulpemon!"  
  
"Dragonmon!"  
  
"BlackTailmon!"  
  
"Halliemon!"  
  
"Kiwimon!"  
  
"FloraGatomon!"  
  
"DemonKubimon!"  
  
"Lighting Growl!" said Unomon as she attack.  
  
"Wing of Fire!"  
  
"Flame Wave!"  
  
"Fire Torpedo!"  
  
"Elven Orb!"  
  
"Freeze Frame!"  
  
"Fire Torpedo!"  
  
"Cat Punch!"  
  
"Green Flame Blast!"  
  
"Pummal Peck!"  
  
"Flower Claw!"  
  
"Death's Flame!"  
  
He just flew higher in the sky.  
  
"Mach Shadow!" He attack again from the sky. It hit bad.  
  
"Are you okay?" I called.  
  
"Fine, but the only way we can bet this guy is to take air!" said Unomon. I knew what she had plained.  
  
"Right! Tamers what flying digimon, get on them and take air!" I said.  
  
"Hey what about us?" said Dareous.  
  
"You kept attacking from the ground! But please don't hit us!" I said getting on Unomon.  
  
"Right!" said Shawn.  
  
Karumon, Allie, Dragonmon, Sylvia, Elfmon, Unomon, and me took air. Victoria didn't go with Elfmon cause she tookn't really ride Unomon.  
  
There was alot off cloud cover.  
  
"So what now?' said Allie.  
  
"Keep your eyes open." I said. I tryed to keep my mind on Sabradramon, but it was pretty exciteing. Being up in the sky on Unomon. It was like a dream come true. It had been about three days since I left the real world. I really hoped there was a time gap thingy like in season one.  
  
"Toni, keep your gaurd up. It's really dangerous up here!" said Unomon.  
  
"Oh, Right." I said.  
  
"Did he leave? That would be sooooo rude." said Elfmon.  
  
"I won't complain!" said Sylvia.  
  
"Me enther." said Dragonmon.  
  
Then out of the corner of eye I saw a blast. "Watch out!"  
  
We got out of the way just in time.  
  
"It came for over there!" I said.  
  
"Lighting Growl!" said Unomon. It I never been on Unomon as she used her attack, it felt like her whole boby became statcy. She shot her attack were the attack came from.  
  
Meanwhile the others were still on the ground.  
  
"I wonder how they're doing..." said Randa.  
  
"Expectionly Elfmon." said Victoria.  
  
"Why didn't I design you with wings..." said Allie.  
  
"Yeah, why didn't you?" said WarofRagemon.  
  
"Well if they weren't they would have fell by now." said Colin. Everymon give Colin a not good look, even Lucemon. "What?"  
  
"Let's hope that doesn't happen." said Shawn.  
  
"Yeah, really." said FloraGatomon.  
  
"Why didn't you go up?" Dareous asked Lucemon.  
  
"I'm not here to fight." said Lucemon.  
  
"I wish we could help," said Jen.  
  
"Will get our chance, don't worry Jen." said Kiwimon.  
  
"Yeah," said Ashley.  
  
The lighting horn fired Sabradramon like a chicken. He was deleted. "Way to go, Unomon!" I said.  
  
"Yeah! I rock!" said Unomon.  
  
We landed.  
  
"Your okay, I was getting worried Elfmon!" said Victoria.  
  
"I'm prefect, as usaul." said Elfmon. Victoria smiled.  
  
"So what happened up there." asked Shawn.  
  
"Nuthing Much." said Allie.  
  
"GGGRRRRR!" said something else.  
  
"What another one?" said Ashley.  
  
A dark Garurumon looking digimon came out.  
  
"A Garurumon?" said Alisa.  
  
"A Gururumon to be exact." said Sylvia.  
  
"At least this dude, don't have wings!" said Colin.  
  
"Chaos Blaster!" said Gururumon as he attacked. It It caught us off gaurd, and was heading right for Randa.  
  
"Randa!" said Zolimon.  
  
"Ahhh!" Randa's Watch began to shine.  
  
"Zolimon digivole to..."  
  
"Eorumon!" said Zolimon's evoltion.  
  
"Great everymon attack!"  
  
"Sonic Arrow!"  
  
"Lighting Growl!"  
  
"Wing of Fire!"  
  
"Flame Wave!"  
  
"Fire Torpedo!"  
  
"Elven Orb!"  
  
"Freeze Frame!"  
  
"Fire Torpedo!"  
  
"Cat Punch!"  
  
"Green Flame Blast!"  
  
"Pummal Peck!"  
  
"Flower Claw!"  
  
"Death's Flame!"  
  
That deleted him.  
  
"Yes! All of our digimon digivole!" said Ashley.  
  
"Thanks Eorumon," said Randa.  
  
"No prob." said Eorumon.  
  
"Not bad, I guess you humans are good, Now to take you to see the Digimon Solveigns."  
  
"Really? Not joking?" said Victoria.  
  
"I don't joke." said Lucemon  
  
Then I heard some leaves behinded Lucemon.  
  
"Demi Dart!" I heard.  
  
"No!" I pushed Lucemon out of the way. The Darts got my pant leg, but not my skin.  
  
"You fools! My master, D-Reapermon will get all of you! Exception you and your little dog digimon too!" said a DemiDevimon (He meant me) as he high tail it away.  
  
"DemiDevimon?" said Ashley.  
  
"I tells you! The Wizard of Oz!" said Shawn, refereing to the 'You and your little dog digimon too'.  
  
"You saved me?" said Lucemon.  
  
"It was nuthing, that's what friends do." I replied.  
  
"Are you okay, Toni?" said Unomon.  
  
"Yeah it just ripped my pant's legs." I said to Unomon.  
  
"Well I thank you," said Lucemon.  
  
"Like I said, 'That's what friends do' watch each other's backs."  
  
"Right... Freinds..." said Lucemon.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
What is DemiDevimon doing there? And are we going to finaully see the Digimon Solviegns? This is getting interesting! ^-^ 


	12. The Ledegen

The Real Tamers  
  
By: Ddestind9@yahoo.com  
  
*I don't own Digimon, or this would be the next season! :)  
  
Chapter Twelve: The Ledgene  
  
I was more cauose then I had been in my whole life. I was the Leader, I had to look out for all the others. Yet I was really scared. The hardest part was not showing it. I looked around. Everymon looked like they were one there high grauds. Even Verumon weren't taking much, that was bad. Then I started to hear a waterfall of some sort.  
  
"This way," said Lucemon leading us to the Digimon Solviegns. When we got there, I was suprised to find that the Digimon Solviegns area or whatever looked just like the TV show. You know the big brige and every thing.  
  
"Follow me." said Lucemon. So we did.  
  
"Good to see you Lucemon, what is the rookie doing today?" said a digimon I knew. It was the dog deva, Chatsuramon.  
  
"Going being this humans and their Digimon partners to the Digimon Solviegns." said Lucemon, in a proud voice.  
  
"Oh, and these are the humans in the ledagen? And the Digimon?" said Catsuremon.  
  
"Yes as you can see these are the ones." said Lucemon.  
  
"Well, let's see if they a worthy of the job. I challage you humans to a battle!" said Catsuremon.  
  
"Hold it, I got orders to being them to the Digimon Solviegns!" said Lucemon.  
  
"Be quiet, Rookie. If they can bet me I will allow them through, if not. Well, they will be deteled." said Catsuremon. I didn't like the sound of that! All we had was Champions, he was an Ulimate! And a Deva!  
  
"Well," are you going to fight, or just be deteled where you stand?" said Catsuremon.  
  
"Guys? You ready to fight this Deva?" I asked.  
  
"Do we have a choice?" said Alisa.  
  
"I don't think so..." said Shawn.  
  
"No you don't. Now let's begin. I'm starting to get bored." said Catsuremon.  
  
"Mewamon digivole to...."  
  
"Cyrannimon digivole to...."  
  
"Verumon digivole to...."  
  
"Fairymon digivole to...."  
  
"Unbeekimon digivole to...."  
  
"Dramon digivole to..."  
  
"Sceleatusmon digivole to..."  
  
"Dintarimon digivole to..."  
  
"Floramon digivole to..."  
  
"Naumon digivole to..."  
  
"Zolimon digivole to..."  
  
"DemiRenamon digivole to..."  
  
"Unomon!"  
  
"Karumon!"  
  
"WarofRagemon!"  
  
"Elfmon!"  
  
"Isvulpemon!"  
  
"Dragonmon!"  
  
"BlackTailmon!"  
  
"Halliemon!"  
  
"Kiwimon!"  
  
"FloraGatomon!"  
  
"Eorumon!"  
  
"DemonKubimon!"  
  
"I suprised you know how to get to Champion so quickly." said Catsuremon, "But never the less, we won't bet me!" said Catsuremon.  
  
"How bout you shut up. Lighting Growl!" said Unomon. Catsuremon jumped and the attack, harmlessly hit the ground where he was standing.  
  
"Elevn orb!" said Elfmon and a orb came fling toward Catsuremon. It just pop like a bubble as soon as it hit him.  
  
"Sonic Arrow!"  
  
"Wing of Fire!"  
  
"Flame Wave!"  
  
"Fire Torpedo!"  
  
"Freeze Frame!"  
  
"Fire Torpedo!"  
  
"Cat Punch!"  
  
"Green Flame Blast!"  
  
"Pummal Peck!"  
  
"Flower Claw!"  
  
"Death's Flame!"  
  
Not one hit!  
  
"Unomon use Lighting Speed!" I yelled to Unomon.  
  
"Right Lighting Speed!" she chaged at Catsuremon.  
  
"Teasure Spear!" It Unomon dead on.  
  
"No! Unomon!" I said. Unomon fell to the ground and dedigivoled to Mewamon.  
  
"Mewamon! Mewamon, please say something." I said as I ran and picked up Mewamon.  
  
"Ouchies..." said Mewamon.  
  
"Please stop! Your battle. Isn't with the humans!" said Lucemon.  
  
"Stay out of this Rookie!" said Catsuremon. Then he turned to me and Mewamon, "You must not be the True chosen ones to be defent so easly goodbye human!"  
  
"Toni!" I heard someone say. One of the boys. But I didn't care. Nomon could stop this.  
  
"Stop!" I heard someon say. It sounded firllauir, but it wasn't one of the Tamers and the Digimon.  
  
"Master Alzongmon!" said Catsuremon.  
  
"Master Alzongmon." said Lucemon. Both of them bowed before him. Us Tamers gasped. You watch TV and try to guess how big the digimon are, but he was bigger then anlong I've see in my whole life.  
  
"I see you have brought the children good work, Lucemon." said Azlongmon.  
  
"Thank you Azlongmon." said Lucemon.  
  
"So you are the one chosen to be the Tamers and Partners." said Azlongmon. We nodded. Well all of us except Mewamon. She was knocked out.  
  
"Follow me." said Azlongmon.  
  
"But Master Azlongmon, not to be rude, but I was battleing the humans. My I" started Catsuremon.  
  
"You weren't suppose to be battleing them in the first place. Follow me Tamers and Partners." said Azlongmon. Lucemon had a smile. It was the first time I seen him with one.  
  
"What are you smrking about, Rookie." Catsuremon pushed him down with his tail and followed Azlongmon.  
  
I walked over and helped Lucemon up holded Mewamon in one arm. "You okay?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah, thanks. Are you?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah. Thanks for trying to help back there." I said.  
  
"Well you helped me." said Lucemon, "But the Devas never listen to me."  
  
"Why?" I asked.  
  
"Just because I'm not an Ulimate or Mega..." said Lucemon.  
  
"Oh... I get picked on alot in the real world." I said.  
  
"You do?" said Lucemon.  
  
"Yeah." I replied.  
  
"What happened? Where's Catsuremon?" said Mewamon waking up.  
  
I went inside to where the others were. Now I thought Azlongmon was big! This place was huge! One of them places you could get lost in a matter of seconds.  
  
"Now, did Lucemon tell you children why you were to brought to the digital world?"asked Azlongmon. Everymon looked at me. I guess the leader had to do the talking...  
  
"Yes. That we are here to bet D-Reapermon." I said.  
  
"Ah, well did he tell you have the ledegene behind you humans?" said Azlongmon.  
  
"No." I said. I was really scary to be talking to a dragon, that big.  
  
"Master Azlongmon, you did not tell me to tell them." said Lucemon.  
  
"Right, well let me tell them them. Back when all digimon were still in there fresh forms, it was said to be found a stone, a stone that told of a great darkness. That well not stop tell everything was covered in red. Yet, there would be 16 children and 16 digimon. 12 would be the leaders with one great leader and Digimon to lead them. The others would be called when the time is right. The DW would be the key to defect the darkness."  
  
"The DW?" I asked.  
  
"Know as a Digital Watch, they were empty sells, until Lucemon retured them to an active state, but you humans are the ones how awoke them." said Azlongmon.  
  
"You actived them, Lucemon?" asked Allie.  
  
"In my in-training form." he replied.  
  
"Cool." I said.  
  
"I see that you children have became friends with Lucemon here." said Azlongmon.  
  
"Yeah. Right Lucemon." I said.  
  
"I guess so." said Lucemon blinking.  
  
"Pitful," said Catsuremon under his breath. He was in a corner not too far away, sitting.  
  
"Azlongmon, do you have any idea, where the crest might be? If there is such thing." I asked.  
  
"So you know of the crest do you? Where I can't help you there. The Crest have be hind since the being, also sleeping." said Azlongmon, "It is said that the crest will be awokin when you children find them and untie them with the DW."  
  
"So the DW is like a Digivice/Tag. Cool!" said Allie.  
  
"Well you humans must be off. Lucemon, I'ld like you to go wit them. Make sure that nuthing happens to them." said Azlongmon.  
  
"Yes, my master." said Lucemon.  
  
"Master, they would be safer with an Ulimate like me with them." said Catsuremon.  
  
"No, you and the other Devas need to keep the other Digimon safe, Us gaudunes and Devaswill protect you as long as we can. Good luck." said Azlongmon.  
  
I nodded anlong with the other mons."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
I know, kind of short but give me a break, I've been workin on the web site too! 


	13. The Emeny Appears and an Angel Falls

The Real Tamers  
  
By: Ddestind9@yahoo.com  
  
*I don't own Digimon, or this would be the next season! :)  
  
Chapter Thirteen: The Emeny appears and An Angel Falls  
  
I was really worried by now. I keep my eyes open for any sighs of the Bowling ball with wings or the red ditto. Everyone was worried, too. Verumon and Cyrannimon weren't by each other as usaul, but they were by the sides of Alisa and Allie. I guess to protect them. Colin wasn't saying any of his long line up of joke. Nether was Unbeekimon, which was on his shouder. DemonRenamon and Dareous looked ready for a fight. Jen looked kind of confessed, why were so scaried that is point in time the most. Well in the TV show it alway work out that after every digimon reached a new level the emeny appears. Victoria and Jo were walk close together. They were sisters after all. Fairymon hadn't complend once and Seleratusmon hadn't said a word. Ashley and Dintarimon were close together. And Randa, Zolimon, Shawn, and Naumon were walking together. Naumon hadn't tried to flit with Unbeekimon. Sylvia wasn't taking about Digimon. Lucemon was look out of all of us. Mewamon was on my head usasul, but she did't say much. It was a real down time.  
  
Then al of a sudden the ground open. Of couse it caught us by surpise and all of us fell down in it, even the digimon with wings.  
  
I had landed on my stomach, Mewamon holding onto my head for dear life, and someone landing ontop of me. I relized it was Colin.  
  
"You okay Colin?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah." he replied.  
  
"So please get off me!" I said.  
  
"Oh, right! He he!" said Colin.  
  
"Is everymon okay?" I asked. I was to dark to see.  
  
"I think so. At least I am." said Alisa.  
  
"Cyrannimon?" said Verumon.  
  
"I'm okay, Veru. Are you?" asked Cyrannimon.  
  
"Yeah!" said Verumon.  
  
"I'm okay." said Allie.  
  
"I'm fine," said Jen.  
  
"That's good, I okay too!" said Floramon.  
  
"You okay little sis?" said Jo.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Stupied fall! Why did we have to fall? I think I ripped my shirt." said Fairymon.  
  
"Complaner," said Sceleratusmon.  
  
"You okay, Dintarimon?" asked Ashley.  
  
"Yeah, you?" said Dintarimon.  
  
"Yeah..." said Ashley.  
  
"Big fall, not good!" said Sylvia.  
  
"Yeah." said Dramon.  
  
"I'm fine." said Dareous.  
  
"Saome here." said DemonRenamon.  
  
"That was one big fall..." said Randa.  
  
"Are you okay?" said Shawn.  
  
"Yeah..." said Randa.  
  
"100% here!" said Zolimon.  
  
"Are you okay, Unbeekimon?" said Naumon.  
  
"Yeah! We landed on something soft!" said Unbeekimon chuchling.  
  
"Yeah, the great one!" laughed Colin.  
  
"I'm okay, Toni. Are you?" said Mewamon.  
  
"Yeah. What about you Lucemon?" I asked.  
  
"I'm fine." said Lucemon.  
  
"This can't be good..." I said looking up to the top of the fall I didn't see any light.  
  
My eyes started to adject to the darkness. It look like a cave.  
  
"Noone think bad thoughts!" said Sylvia. I knew she mean like in the TV. This must be one of them caves, but why all of us.  
  
"Ha ha! Told you will'ld get cha!" said a firamlliar voice. DemiDevimon come out of the shadows.  
  
"It's the bowling ball with wings!" I said. I couldn't help it. DemiDevimon did on of them anime falls.  
  
"How dare you! My master will show you! Show you all!" said DemiDevimon flying off.  
  
"I should have said that...." I said. All of a sudden the room got really cold. Seeing beath cold.  
  
"This can't be good." said Shawn.  
  
"Yea think?" said Allie.  
  
"What's that?" said Jen.  
  
A foot walked out of the shadows. It was SkullMeramon's. I thought. Then a digimon came out. It's one mix matched Digi! He look like a Skeleton with skin, three diffent eyes all a dark red, a shot gun, ripped jeans, on foot like SkullMeramon's, the other like Renamon's, black wings, and electreicty comeing from his finger tips.  
  
"I told you so!" said DemiDevimon form behind the Digimon.  
  
"Shut up you pest." said the digimon. DemiDevimon did.  
  
"Welcome Chosen Children. Do you know my name?" We did, but we could say anything. "I'm D-Reapermon. The one who will rule the Digital World, then the Real World. And the only way it says you can diffent me is to work as one... Yet, if you a seperted they is noway for we to work together." Then he turn with us with an evil grin.  
  
"I won't let you do anything to my partner!" said Mewamon. Jumping infrount of me.  
  
"We won't let you do anything to our partners!" said the other Digimon.  
  
"The soviegns sent me to protect these humans, I won't disabey then" said Lucamon.  
  
"Time for evoltion." I said.  
  
"Mewamon digivole to..."  
  
"Cyrannimon digivole to..."  
  
"Verumon digivole to..."  
  
"Fairymon digivole to..."  
  
"Unbeekimon digivole to..."  
  
"Dramon digivole to..."  
  
"Sceleratusmon digivole to..."  
  
"Floramon digivole to..."  
  
"Zolimon digivole to..."  
  
"Naumon digivole to..."  
  
"Dintarimon digivole to..."  
  
"DemonRenamon digivole to..."  
  
"Unomon!"  
  
"Karumon!"  
  
"WarofRagemon!"  
  
"Elfmon!"  
  
"Icevulpemon!"  
  
"Dragonmon!"  
  
"BlackTailmon!"  
  
"Kiwimon!"  
  
"Eorumon!"  
  
"FloraGatomon!"  
  
"Halliemon!"  
  
"DarkKubimon!"  
  
"Lighting Growl!"  
  
"Flame Wing!"  
  
"Fire Blast!"  
  
"Even Orb!"  
  
"Feeze Frame!"  
  
"Fire Torpedo!"  
  
"Cat Paw!"  
  
"Pummel Peck!"  
  
"Sonic Arrow!"  
  
"Flower Paw!"  
  
"Green Flame Blast!"  
  
"Death Flame!"  
  
All of the attacks hit dead on!  
  
"Yes! Huh!" I said. They did nuthing!  
  
"My, that tickled! My turn! Crison Lighting!" I knew that attack! It was Myotismon's! The Champions few arcoss the cave and hit a wall. All of them dedigivoled except Lucemon which was already Rookie.  
  
I ran up to my partner. So did the others.  
  
"Mewamon!" I said.  
  
"Ouchies.... That hurt...." said Mewamon.  
  
"I bet so," I said.  
  
"Pandemonium Flame!" I heard the others call my name. I turned to see a huge flame coming toward me and Mewamon. Of couse I screamed.  
  
"Toni!" said Lucemon as he flew infrount of me and Mewamon and took the full blow.  
  
"Lucemon!" I screamed. He fell to the ground.  
  
"Why?" I said to him.  
  
"Like you said, that's what friends do......" then he was deleted.  
  
"Lucemon!" said the others, but it was to late. I was suppose to be the leader. Protect them. Not them protect me!  
  
"Grisly Wing!" a whole ton of bats started attacking us.  
  
"Get them off! Get them off! Get them off!" said Colin, but all of us your kind of busy with them, too.  
  
Then I relized that they were lefting us off the ground.  
  
"Not good! Not good! NOT GOOD!" said Alisa.  
  
"We know THAT!" said Allie smacking bats.  
  
Then we were out of the hole and with our Digimon begin taken to diffenet parts of the Digital World!  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bad bats!!! What well happen with us separtated? And poor dear Lucemon, a goodbye to you. 


	14. Lost and Lone, Consideration and Compass...

The Real Tamers  
  
By: Ddestind9@yahoo.com  
  
*I don't own Digimon, or this would be the next season! :)  
  
Chapter Fourteen: Lost and Lone, Consideration and Compasion.  
  
Okay, right now I was up in the air with Mewamon tring to fight off bats. I was smacking, hit, and biting them things. Then and of a sudden. They just dropped us. We where pretty high. So it hurt pretty bad when we hit the ground.  
  
"Ouchies..." I said after I hit.  
  
"Yeah...." said Mewamon beside me.  
  
"Where are we?" I looked around. I could only see woods. No sigh of the other Tamers. I sighed.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll find them!" said Mewamon.  
  
"I hope so... I don't want to lost any more friends..." I said thinking of Lucemon.  
  
We walked awhile. Still no sigh of the others. I was getting worried. "What would happen if we didn't find them? If we would have to save the digital world by ourselfs?"  
  
"Don't worry Toni! Like I said, We'll find them!"  
  
"Well like I said, I hope so..." I replied.  
  
Again walking. It looked bad... Realy bad... Is it possable that the Tamers would lose? This wasn't a TV show. Lucemon was killed. Right infrount of me, and couldn't do anything to stop it. Stupid gogges. Why did they have to go infrount of me?  
  
Then I heard something. "Ahhhhhh!!!!!!!!!" I knew that scream by know! It was Colin's! I ran in the deration of the srceam with Mewamon. It was Colin. Unkeekimon had alrealy evoled and was battle a MoriShellmon and not doing to good.  
  
"Mewamon." I said.  
  
"Right! Mewamon digivole to..."  
  
"Unomon!" said Unomon as she jumped forward and used her attack, "Lighting Growl!"  
  
"Unomon!" said Colin suprised.  
  
"Don't forget me." I said, happly. I was glad to find someone. Even if it's Colin.  
  
"Toni!" said Colin. I think it was the first time he said my name since I became leader. I was starting to think he forgot it.  
  
"In the digital flesh," I replied.  
  
"I was starting to think that I was the only to to survied!" said Colin.  
  
"Pile Shell!" said Morishellmon attack.  
  
"Feeze Frame!" said IceVuplemon also attacking.  
  
"Lighting Growl!" MoriShellmon was deleted.  
  
"That's for the resuce, O Great and Power Leader." said Colin. I sighed. Why I thought he stop, I have no clue...  
  
Our Digimon dedigivoled.  
  
We walked around some more. Keeping our eyes out for any of the others. There something weird happened.  
  
"Huh? My DW! It's glowing!" I said.  
  
"Whoa!" said Colin.  
  
I walking and the closer I got, the brighter the DW's glow got.  
  
Then we reached a big slad of rock, with the crest that I made up on it. The Crest of Consideration.  
  
"What's that?" said Unbeekimon.  
  
"I think... It's my crest." I said.  
  
"Nova Blast!" a huge blast of fire came at us and hit the ground in frount of us. It threw us back and we landed on our butts.  
  
"You okay, Colin?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah, did I hear 'Nova Blast'?"  
  
I turned my head to where the attack came from and there was a Greymon!  
  
"I'm the protecter of this crest, who wishes to battle me for it?" said Greymon.  
  
"We do!" said Mewamon.  
  
"Right! Mewamon, digivole!" I said.  
  
"Mewamon digivole to..."  
  
"Unomon!"  
  
"A human and a digimon that can digivole without warning... Interesting..."  
  
"Well, check this out! Unbeekimon di."  
  
"No, this battle is against the one who seeks this crest." Greymon said cuting off Colin. Then turned to me leaveing Colin and Unbeekimon blinking.  
  
"Now, let's began! Nova Blast!"  
  
"Unomon doge it!" I said to Unomon.  
  
"Right!" Unomon flew away from it and attacked, "Lighting Growl!"  
  
The attack hit his helmet thingy and bounced off.  
  
"I wish I had some cards!" I said, meaning the Digimon Cards in the TV show used to card slash.  
  
"Come on! Let me fight!" said Unbeekimon.  
  
"Wait, he said just me and Unomon!" said Colin.  
  
"Great Horns Attack!" he attacked Unomon and throw her up against a big rock.  
  
"Unomon!" I said.  
  
"Lighting Speed!" Unomon jumped out of the way.  
  
"Attack from behind!" I said.  
  
"Lighting Growl!" said Unomon as she attack, it hit. Yet, where it was.  
  
"Unomon sent a Lighting Growl up his asshole!!!!" said Colin. I couldn't help but laugh, it was true! Unbeekimon and Colin was about to die laughting.  
  
"Err... You have pervene your self wrothy. You may have the crest, if you can take it. It will not go if your not chosen to it." said Greymon, he didn't sound to happy, of couse, I wouldn't enther!  
  
"Right." I said. I culd help it, I was still chuckle, and so was Unomon.  
  
I walked up to the big stone slab. I had been here at least a week now and it was still hard to belive. We were here, it the digital world, even though we we're sprated at the moment, we had maganed to survile for now, with help of our digimon. The Digimon we made up. And now here was the crest of conceration.... My crest.  
  
I head up my DW. I light shot from it the stone slab. It shrank into a crest and went into my DW. The crest of consideration appeared on the screen of my DW.  
  
"Wow..." I said.  
  
"So you are chosen to that crest. Well, I wish you luck." said Greymon as he return to where he came from.  
  
We walked alittle ways. Unomon aready Dedigivoled to Mewamon. I was glad I found my crest, that meant that Mewamon may beable to evole into Galamaymon. Yet, I was worried about the others. Were they okay?  
  
"Hello? Anyone?" I heard someone say. I knew that voice, it wasJen's.  
  
"Jen?" I called out.  
  
Jen and Floramon come out of some brush.  
  
"Toni, Mewamon and Colin, Unbeekimon!" she said, "I didn't know what to do, like I said, I've never watch digimon, and my DW thingy started glowing..."  
  
"I would have protected her no matter what!" said Floramon.  
  
"You said your DW started to glow?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah, a little ways back." repiled Jen, "Was that bad?"  
  
"No, that was good. It may been your crest. That's what my DW was doing." I said holding up my DW with the crest on the screen.  
  
"Cool!" said Jen.  
  
"That means if your crest your Digi can go to Ulimate!" said Colin.  
  
"Great!" said Jen. "I'll take you to the place where it started glowing at!"  
  
We started to follow Jen. It was long til her DW started to glow. That meant her crest most be close.  
  
"Just keep going in the deration that makes your DW glow stronger." I said. That was what I did.  
  
"K," she said. Pretty soon we got to another big slab, this time it had stars on it. I guess it was her's cause she did have alot of stars on her outfit, so she most have liked them.  
  
"Wow." Jen said.  
  
"V-Nova Blast!" an attack came in frount of Jen and just missed her.  
  
"Wha- What was that?" Jen said shocked.  
  
"You don't belong here! Leave this place!" said a Veedramon.  
  
Jen and Floramon here have come to challage you for the crest!" I said.  
  
"We did?" said Jen and Floramon together.  
  
"Of couse." I said winking.  
  
"So a challager, eh? Well, let's began!" said Veedramon.  
  
"Floramon." said Jen.  
  
"Right! Floramon digivole to..."  
  
"Kiwimon!"  
  
"V-Nova Blast!" said Veedramon attacking, it missed Kiwimon by a mile.  
  
"He most not be good at aiming." said Unbeekimon.  
  
"Yeah! And Kiwimon is a good runner!" I said.  
  
"Hm? Oh! Okay! Kiwimon circle around him and make him unable to attack you!" said Jen.  
  
"Right!" Kiwimon started to run really fast around Veedramon, making him dizzy, then out of the blue Kiwimon jumped up and attacked. "High Jumping Kick!" that got Veedramon out for the count.  
  
"We did it!" said Jen.  
  
"Yeah!" said Kiwimon.  
  
"You have proven youself wrothy. Take this crest." said Veedramon after he woke up.  
  
"Just hold up your DW." I said.  
  
"Like this?" said Jen holding it up and a light shot from her DW to the crest. Just like mine did. "Wao!" The stone turned into a crest and when into her DW.  
  
"Cool!" she said looking at it on her screen. "The crest of Compassion." It was weird, cause I didn't think she made up a crest seen she said she never watched Digimon. Or maybe when the crest came to her, she just knew. It was a real mind boggoler.  
  
"Like is somebody there? Hello?" said a voice, it was Ashley's.  
  
"Come out, Come out, Where ever you are!" and Dintarimon.  
  
"Over here!" said Jen.  
  
"Jen! Toni! Colin! We found you guys!" said Ashley.  
  
"Mewamon! Unbeekimon! And Kiwimon! Hey, why are you digivoled?"  
  
"Cause I got this!" said Jen holding up her DW.  
  
"Yeah... I got one of those too. See." said Ashley holding out her DW.  
  
"No, my crest is in there!" said Jen.  
  
"Oh! Sweet! Anybody else?" said Ashley.  
  
"Our great and powerful leader." said Colin. I smiled.  
  
"Yuppers." I said.  
  
"Sweet!" said Ashley.  
  
~*~*~*~*~ So me, Colin, Jen, and Ashley have found each other, but what about the others? I hope there okay! 


	15. Speed and Unity Forever!

The Real Tamers  
  
By: Ddestind9@yahoo.com  
  
*I don't own Digimon, or this would be the next season! :)  
  
**Plus I wanted to tell you that I've been doing this story in my POV, but I changing over to Allie for awhile! ^-^  
  
Chapter Fiveteen: Speed and Unity Forever!  
  
"Get off me you fucking bats!" I said. I hate bats exception ones that are attacking me.  
  
"Like she said! Lay off!" said Cyrannimon. I was glad that she was with me.  
  
Then the bats just let go. Lucky I manged to grab onto Cyrannimon. Fall this far up would hurt! We landed.  
  
"So where are we?" said Cyrannimon.  
  
"I don't know! All I know is that them fucking bats seprated us of the rest of the group, and well probley Never Ever find each other again and we'll be lost in the Digital World for ever and ever!" I said. It was the truth. "That Asshole D-Reapermon. What a stupid name! D-Reapmon. It's more stupid ExTrryanomon!" I was going off on one of my little raves.  
  
"Allie?" said Cyrannimon, but I was too buzy.  
  
"I mean like, it's worst then the dub names! Well, maybe not. Iumzi to Zoe, now that is pretty dumb. And taking the U out of Kouji! Oh, I bet that took alot of thinking to come up with that one! THE FUCKING U IS WHAT MAKES THE NAME! YEESH!"  
  
"Allie!" I heard a voice say. I turned around to see Alisa and Verumon.  
  
"I knew I smelled you, Veru!" said Cyrannimon.  
  
"Me too, Cyranni!" said Verumon. The two Digis ran up and started lick each other. It was cute. I never expected from Cyrannimon and Verumon to like each other in the Digital World when we RPG in the real world. Yet, there they were.  
  
"Actionly, we heard someone talking about dub names and Kouji, so I thought it was you." said Alisa.  
  
"Well you where right." I said.  
  
"I'm glad we found you, but I hope the others are okay..." said Alisa with a worried look on her face.  
  
"If that Asshole D-Reapermon did anything to the others...." I started to say but I got cut off by Alisa's giggling. "And what's so funny?"  
  
"He he, I guess Victoria's story did have some truth."  
  
"What?!" I said.  
  
"Well, rember the digi story Victoria wrote, you cused alot." said Alisa.  
  
"So what?! I cruse! BIG DEAL!" I said, I hated when people pointed it out when I cused. Cusing is a part of every lanuge!  
  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to make you mad. I'm such a baka me." said Alisa.  
  
"It's okay. Yet when we find this asshole D-Reapermon again. I'm going to kick his ASS!" I said.  
  
"Me too!" said Cyrannimon.  
  
"And I'll protect you!" said Verumon.  
  
"Well, it would be a good idea to find the others and our crest before we try to fight him again..." said Alisa.  
  
"Right!" I said.  
  
We walked asaul bored out of our skulls! There was no sign of the others... I thought, "What if D-Reapermon did kill them? Just like Lucemon. Poor Lucemon. He was only doing his job..."  
  
"Poor Lucemon," I said not meaning to, it just came under my breath.  
  
"Yeah... I wonder if he'll be reconfired..." said Alisa.  
  
"I hope so..." I said.  
  
"Yeah... He was that bad of guy..." said Verumon.  
  
Then I noticed Alisa's DW starting to glow.  
  
"Hey look at your DW, Alisa!" I said.  
  
She looked at it. "Whoa! It's glowing! I'm such a Baka! I just noticed it!"  
  
"Maybe your rest is near by!" I said.  
  
"Then, if I can go to ulimate, I could protect all of you!" said Verumon.  
  
"Aw... Veru...." said Cyrannimon.  
  
I follow Alisa, which was following the glow of the DW. We came to a big cliff.  
  
"That's a BIG CLiff!" I said.  
  
"My crest is in it!" said Alisa. I rembered a picture she sent me of her crest, the crest of Speed. And it did look like it.  
  
"GRRRUUUUUU!!!" I heard someing howl. A Garurumon jumped down.  
  
"A Garurumon!" said Alisa. I didn't know if it was 'The' Garurumon or not.  
  
"I'm the protecter of this crest. The only way you may have it is for the one who seeks it to challage me in a battle." said the Garurumon.  
  
"I think he means us Alisa!" said Verumon.  
  
"Oh! Right! Ok! Verumon Digivole!" said Alisa.  
  
"Verumon digivole to..."  
  
"WarofRagemon! Flame Wave!" said WarofRagemon attacking. Garurumon jumped out of the way.  
  
"Howling Blaster!" It hit WarofRagemon hard!  
  
"WarofRage!" said Cyrannimon.  
  
"Wait!" said Alisa. Both of us looked over at her with surpise. WarofRagemon was almost KOed there!  
  
"Slamming Attack!" said Garurumon as he jumped in the air too attack.  
  
"Flame Wave!" I heardWarifRagemon say. It hit Garurumon full focre! Garurumon went to the ground, burned badly.  
  
"The crest is your's" said Garurumon.  
  
WarofRagemon deDigievoled.  
  
"Veru! You had me sooooo worried!" said Cyrannimon  
  
"I'm sorry Cyranni..." said Verumon.  
  
"It's ok, just don't do that again!" said Cyrannimon.  
  
Alisa lefted up her DW and the cliff started to glow and light blue. The same color as her watch. A big slab that had her crest on it shrank and turned into a crest, and went into her DW.  
  
"Yahoo! I have my crest!" said Alisa.  
  
"Then I heard something by the brushed behind me. "Cyrannimon attack!"  
  
"Please! Don't attack! It's me!" said a frimallaur voice. It was Randa.  
  
"Randa!" I said.  
  
Randa smiled, she seemed happy to see us.  
  
"What happened? Those bats tore us away from you guys then we heard a battle going on. Oh! I guess that battle is over." said Zolimon looking over to Garurumon.  
  
"I gots my crest!" said Alisa.  
  
"Wow." said Randa.  
  
"Veru was sooo bave taking him all on his own." said Cyrannimon.  
  
"Wow! He did?" said Zolimon blinking.  
  
"Yea to get my crest!" said Alisa. Verumon's face was starting to get redder then it all ready was.  
  
"Are you blushing?" I said.  
  
"No... It's just from the battle, yea, it was from the battle." said Verumon.  
  
All of us laughed. Well, Randa giggled more then laughed.  
  
We walked around, some more. Not much happaning. And no clue of where the others were. Alisa was looking at her crest in her DW. Cyrannimon was still congeling Verumon on his Victory. Verumon just keeped on getting reder and reder, the white part of his face was starting to tun the same color of his fur. Zolimon was getting a kick out of this. And Randa keeped on trying to find any signs of the others.  
  
"Flower Claw!" we heard from not too far away.  
  
When we got there we saw Shawn and FloraGatomon battling Togamon?!  
  
"Is that the best you can do? Needle Spray!" said the Togamon, this Togamon defantly not Mimi's Togamon, this one had guy's voic, unless someone did a bbbbbaaaaddd dub! The needles hit FloraGatomon.  
  
"FloraGatomon! Are you okay?" said Shawn.  
  
"Fine!" said FloraGatomon.  
  
"Lightspeed Jabbing!" said Togamon as she was attacking FloraGatomon ran up Togamon's arm and attack.  
  
"Flower Claw!" she said as she attacked. She left a big scratch across Togamon's face, you know like on of the anime sytle sratches. Togamon fall with a thunk.  
  
"Shawn!" I said seeing the battle was over.  
  
"Allie! Alisa! Randa!" said Shawn runig up to us.  
  
"That was a good battle..." said Randa, I think her face was a bit pink.  
  
"He he, I guess so." said Shawn. His face was a little pink too. FloraGatomon dedigivoled.  
  
"Hi Verumon!" said Naumon runing up.  
  
"Back up sister." said Cyrannimon with a bit of a growl.  
  
"Ah... Shawn! Are you gonna get your crest?"  
  
"Oh! Yeah!" he ran up to a big cliff like Alisa's was in and head up his DW. It did the same thing Except the light was a darker blue. The crest went into his DW. "Hey, I just got crest of Unity, and I just got reunited with you guys!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~ 


	16. Healing Strength

*I don't own Digimon, or this would be the next season! :)  
  
**Plus I wanted to tell you that I'm changing POV again, now time for Victoria! ^-^  
  
Chapter Sixteen: Healing Strength  
  
"Beat it!" I was shouting at those baka bats!  
  
"Get off me!" wailed Fairymon.  
  
Then the bats just dropped us out of mid air.  
  
"Ow ow ow..." I said once I landed on my butt. I looked up and Fairymon came flying down. "Why didn't you stop my landing?!"  
  
"Those bats ripped my shirt!" said Fairymon.  
  
"You complain more then the actual Mimi does!" I shouted at her.  
  
"Who's Mimi?" Fairymon asked.  
  
"Never mind..." I replied. I didn't feel like explaniing the Digimon TV show to her...  
  
"Where are the others?" asked Fairymon.  
  
"Huh?" I looked around. Not a sign of my sister, Allie, Alisa, Toni, or all the others. "Fairymon? Fly up and see if you can see anyone."  
  
"Why do I have to?" said Fairymon.  
  
"Because you're the only one with wings!" I said, flaming. My butt was hurting, everyone was missing, and I didn't feel like arguing with Fairymon.  
  
Fairymon flew up high mumbling. Why did I have to make her such a complain machine....  
  
"Victoria!!! Where are you???" I heard someone say. I knew her voice, I'd have to be pretty dumb not to. Especially since it was my sister.  
  
"Jo!" I shouted back.  
  
Jo and Sceleratusmon came out of some bushes.  
  
"I glad you're okay." said Jo, sounding relieved.  
  
"Of course I'm okay. Like I said, I have exceptional luck in digimon type things." I said.  
  
"Well, I so, where are the others?" said Sceleratusmon.  
  
"Ah..." I had no idea.  
  
We walked looking for the others. That's one bad thing bout the digital world. The walking.... Then my Digital Watch began to glow.  
  
"My D. W.!" I said.  
  
"What's wrong with it?" asked Fairymon.  
  
"I think it's reacting to my crest!" I said.  
  
"So where do we go?" said Jo.  
  
"Ah..." I started pointing my D. W. in different directions, I had no clue. Soon I found a direction that made it glow brighter. Soon we go to this wall, it was glowing red and my crest was on it. "My crest!" I said start it run up to it.  
  
"I will not let you take this crest without beating me!" I heard a voice.  
  
"And why not? It's mine!" I said. It was my crest.  
  
"Maybe that is so, yet maybe it's not!" said the voice. It sounded like I heard it before.  
  
"It is mine, it the crest of Healing, I made it up!" I said.  
  
"Victoria... It might be good to be quiet right now." said Jo.  
  
"Why? It's my crest." I said.  
  
Just then the voice made an appearance.  
  
"Togemon!?" I said.  
  
"Yes, now fight me, if you want your crest!" said Togemon.  
  
"Gladly!" said Fairymon.  
  
"Right! Fairymon! Digivole!" I said.  
  
"Fairymon digivole to..." said Fairymon, whilst digivolving.  
  
"Elfmon!" said Elfmon.  
  
"Needle Spray!" said the Togemon. Elfmon jumped out of the way.  
  
"Elven Orb!" said Elfmon as she attacked. The attack hit.  
  
"That was good, but not good enough! Light Speed Jabbing!" said Togemon as she attacked. I hit Elfmon.  
  
"Well, How bout other one! ELVEN ORB!" said Elfmon, this one was a lot bigger then the last one and it did a lot more damage.  
  
"GRRRRR! You have won." said Togemon. "The Crest is yours." said Togemon.  
  
"Yes!" said Elfmon and myself.  
  
"Way to go Sis!" said Jo.  
  
"I could have done better..." said Sceleratusmon.  
  
"It was a good battle! Of couse I only seen the middle of it..." said other person. I turned around to see Sylvia and Dramon.  
  
"Sylvia! Dramon!" I said.  
  
"Yup!" said Dramon.  
  
"We heard a battle going on, so we came to see what was up and found you and Elfmon battle Togemon. And Jo and Sceleratusmon watching." said Sylvia.  
  
"Are you going to take the crest or not?" said Togamon.  
  
"Oh! Right! Ah..." I said. I held up my D.W. the red glow of my crest got brighter then it got smaller and went into my D. W.  
  
"Cool!" said Dramon.  
  
"Yes! See I told you it was my crest!" I said to the Togemon.  
  
"So it is..." said the Togamon.  
  
We walked around some more on the look out for the others. I knew we could find them. Ha! D-Reapermon only bought us some time! To bad the cost was Lucemon... Poor guy...  
  
Then Sylvia's D. W. began it glow. "What's up with this watch?"  
  
"It's doing the same thing mine did. Before I found my crest!" I said.  
  
"Cool!" said Sylvia.  
  
We started following her as her D.W. glowed brighter. Soon I heard a rustle in the brushes.  
  
"Who's there!?" I said. Out stepped DarkKubimon with Dareous on his back.  
  
"Me." said Dareous.  
  
"Yes! Four down! Eight to go!" said Sylvia.  
  
"So you guys haven't found the others either?" asked Dareous getting for DarkKubimon.  
  
"Nope... But I did find my crest!" I said.  
  
"And I'm about ready to find mine!" said Sylvia.  
  
"Okay..." said Dareous. DarkKubimon, de-digivolve back to DemonRenamon.  
  
We walked even more as Sylvia's D. W. grew brighter. No sign of any of the other Tamers.  
  
After a while we go to this big wall like I found my crest.  
  
"My crest!" said Sylvia running up to it. But was stopped.  
  
"Hold it there. If you want this Crest, you have to defect me!" said a voice. Out waddled an Ikkakumon.  
  
"First Togemon then Ikkakumon? What's up with that!" I said.  
  
"Time to fight, DemonRenamon." said Dareous.  
  
"My battle is only with the one who seeks the crest." said the Ikkakumon.  
  
"Dramon." said Sylvia.  
  
"Right! Dramon digivolve to..."  
  
"Dragonmon!"  
  
"Harpoon Torpedo!"  
  
"Fire Torpedo!" The two Torpedos hit each other in midair.  
  
Dragonmon attacked again before a new horn could form on Ikkakumon's head.  
  
"Fire Torpedo!" It hit Ikkakumon.  
  
"You have won the crest..." said Ikkakumon.  
  
"Great!" said Sylvia, she held up her D. W. like I did. The crest glowed and went into her D. W. "Yes! The Crest of Strength!" said Sylvia ~*~*~*~*~  
  
SO everymon has managed to get into groups, what will happen next? 


	17. Humor and Peace to All Mon!

The Real Tamers  
  
By: Ddestind9@yahoo.com  
  
*I don't own Digimon, or this would be the next season! :)  
  
**Back to me! Ya!  
  
Chapter Seventeen: Humor and Peace To All Mon!  
  
"Man, how am I going to tell him.... Man oh man." said the bowling ball with wings, DemiDevimon. He was pacing outside a dark Temple. "I can't belive them digi-dopes managed to get themselves into groups AND six of them found there crest.... I've gotta find a way to stop them before master blames me!" He flew off.  
  
We still had no sign of any of the others and it was starting to get dark. What I great leader I was. I manged to get all of a asses kicked, a dear friend deleted, and lost from the rest... All in one day.  
  
"What's wrong, O Great Leader?" said Colin.  
  
"I got all of our asses kicked, all of us sepectered, and Lucemon killed, What do you think?" I said. I wasn't meant to be so mean, but the stress was getting to me.  
  
"Touchy..." said Unbeekimon.  
  
"Cool it, Unbeekimon." said Colin.  
  
"What?" said Unbeekimon.  
  
"It's okay Toni," said Jen.  
  
"It's not okay... All of destiny depents me... And I'm not doing to good with that..." I said. I was getting down.  
  
"Come on, your a great leader, Toni." said Mewamon.  
  
"Ya! Tai was nuthing on you!" said Ashley.  
  
"Ya right.... You guys are more of leaders then me." I said.  
  
"Come on, you are a great leader. If you stop thinking about the mistakes and think of the good you've done." said Colin. I was surpised, Colin was make since.  
  
"Ya, everyone makes mistakes!" said Ashley.  
  
I smiled. "I'm only human, right?" I said.  
  
"Yup!" said Mewamon.  
  
"So where to now, O Great One?" said Colin.  
  
"Hey! You got on to me about that! Just make up your mind!" said Unbeekimon.  
  
"Okay, Puffy." said Colin grinning.  
  
"Hey! Now don't start it with me!" said Unbeekimon.  
  
"I'm just joking." said Colin.  
  
"Let's make camp, we need our sleep to find the others. Plus, they may see the camp fire." I said.  
  
"Right!" said Ashley.  
  
So we made camp and caught a few more fishes. As usaul, I took first watch. I got out the notebook. As I started writing I relized that it had been about a month since I walked home from school, found my DW, and got transported here and mat Mewamon and the others.  
  
The day my dreams came true. I always dreamed about going to the digiworld. Of couse I never wanted to be a goggle girl.  
  
I wondered what my freinds whould say if I talk them about this. Britt Britt, Mary, and Heather would think I was nutso. Andrew would think I had to much pop. Maranda would probley wanna come for the ride.  
  
"SNORE." I was broke from my thoughts by Mewamon's snore. I realized that I was half asleep myself. I woke up Colin.  
  
"Your turn, Colin." I said.  
  
"What ever the gggrrreeeaaaat one wants." said Colin. He yawned dearing the word 'Great'. I smiled and lyed down with Mewamon and was a sleep in mintues.  
  
I woke the others up and we started back on the seach for the others.  
  
We walked for awhile til Colin's DW began to glow.  
  
"Whoa! I guess my crest is close!" said Colin.  
  
We followed Colin til we got to a big cliff with a sign on it that looked like a lopsided D and another D inside of it.  
  
"Yes! My crest of Humor!" said Colin.  
  
All of us looked at him. "Humor?"  
  
"Ya!" said Colin.  
  
"Hold it!" said a voice. "You have to bet me!"  
  
Out came a Gargomon. "I'm here to battle anyone who seeks the crest!"  
  
"Me and Unbeekimon! Unbeekimon digivole!"  
  
"Unbeekimon digivole to..."  
  
"IceVuplemon!"  
  
"Gargo Laser!" said Gargomon as he attacked.  
  
"Freeze Frame!" IceVulpimon attacked, and Gargomon stop compeletely.  
  
"Go IceVulpimon!" said Colin.  
  
"I don't have any other attacks!" said IceVuplimon.  
  
"That use what you got! Kick him or something!" said Colin.  
  
IceVuplimon kicked. Gargomon went cross-eyed and to his knees.  
  
"Ow... That HAD to HURT!" said Ashley.  
  
"I didn't even think that would work on digimon." I said blinking. I really didn't.  
  
"That was painful just watching! Good thing that wouldn't work on me!" said Floramon.  
  
"The Crest... Is yours..." said Gargomon, his voice a bit high peched.  
  
"Alright!" said Colin. He held up his DW to the crest. The crest glowed blue, then went into his DW.  
  
"Yes! My crest!" said Colin.  
  
"That means, Mines NEXT!" said Ashley.  
  
"Yeah." said Dintarimon, I relised that that little digimon didn't talk much.  
  
We walked until we got to a place I know from the TV show.  
  
"BOUNCEY!" shouted Colin as he jumped on the ground, it was like one of them air rooms.  
  
"WHEEEEEEE!" said Mewamon as she joined.  
  
"This is FUN!" said Ashley.  
  
"YA!" said Jen.  
  
"Bong Bong!" said Unbeekimon bouceing.  
  
"Wait for me!" said Floramon trying to catch up with Jen.  
  
"This must be Primary Village!" I said.  
  
Colin took a BIG bounce. "WHHHEEEEEEEEE! Ow..." he landed off the mat thingy and onto the hard ground.  
  
"You okay?" I asked helping him up.  
  
"I'm fine, O great one!" said Colin. I hoped have the crest of Humor didn't make him think that it gave him the okay to pick on me.  
  
"Yes he is, O great leader." said Unbeekimon with a grin. I sighed.  
  
"Wow! Humans!" said a bunch of fresh digimon.  
  
"Thier SO cute!" said Jen.  
  
"YA!" said Ashley.  
  
They both picked up one. Then we heard what sounded like a small sceam from a fresh digimon. Of couse we ran to find out what it was!  
  
When we got there, we saw an old friend of ours cornering a little SnowBotamon.  
  
"Okay you little twerp! I'm going to finish you off for good!"  
  
"It's the bowling bat with wings!" said Ashley.  
  
"WHA?! What are you doing here!?" said DemiDevimon.  
  
"To get you! Mewamon?" I said. The SnowBotamon made it's way over to me and the others.  
  
"Right! Lighting Horn!" said Mewamon as she attacked DemiDevimon. The attack hit it's target.  
  
"OW! I'll be back!" saud DemiDevimon as he flew off.  
  
The SnowBotamon jumped im my arms, nuged around, and went to sleep.  
  
"I think it likes you," said Colin. I smiled at the little white puff ball.  
  
"You found them! My badys!" said a voice. We turned around to see an Elecmon and a Togemon with a hat and whisle runing toward us and the fresh digimon.  
  
"Elecmon and Togemon!" said the baby digimon as they bouced toward Elemon and Togemon, almost knocking us down.  
  
"Thank you so much for finding our babys!" said Togemon.  
  
"It was nuthing." said Jen.  
  
"That's funny, that SnowBotamon in were arms there. He never took well to anyonebefore." said Elecmon.  
  
"Oh? Well, he was almost attacked. There you go." I put him down with the other fresh digimon. He just stared up at me.  
  
"Do you happen to know where the crest of peace is?" asked Ashley.  
  
"There is a crest not too far away in that direction." said Togemon.  
  
"Let's go!" said Ashley running off in the direction that the Togemon pointed.  
  
"Wait of me." said Dintarimon.  
  
"Good bye!" I said to Elecmon, Togamon and the baby digimon.  
  
We ran with her and soon her DW was glowing. Soon we got to yet other cliff this one had a peace sign on it.  
  
"YES! PEACE!" said Ashley.  
  
"Hold it!" said yet other voice , out flew an Aquilamon. "You can not have this crest without defeating me!"  
  
"Does anyone but me see a patern here?" said Colin.  
  
"Dintarimon?" said Ashley.  
  
Dintarimon nodded. "Dintarimon digivole to..."  
  
"Hillarmon!"  
  
"Grand Horn!" said Aquilamon. Hallarmon doged the attack.  
  
"Green Fire Blow!" said Hillarmon as he attacked.  
  
Aquilamon flew outta the way. He flew up higher and higher, then he went into a dive bomb.  
  
"Hillarmon! Now!" said Ashley.  
  
"Green Fire BLOW!" said Hillarmon attacking head on. It hit.  
  
"Fried Chicken!" said Colin.  
  
"I've been defeted, the crest is yours." said Aquilamon.  
  
"Yes!" said Ashley. She walked up to the cliff. It began to glow pink. It changed into her crest and went into her DW. "Yahoo! I got the crest of Peace!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~ Yahoo! Got over my author's block! Maybe school is good for something........... Na! So what's happen to the others? Are the group going to rejoin with each other? Find out on the next chapter of Digimon: TRT! 


	18. Insight to Insanty

The Real Tamers  
  
By: Ddestind9@yahoo.com  
  
*I don't own Digimon, or this would be the next season! :)  
  
**Good old Allie!  
  
Chapter Eighteen: Insight to Insanty  
  
Still no sign of any of the others. That fucker, D-Reapermon Once I get my crest I'll kick his ass to the moon! Of couse the others would have to find their's too. I wouldn't want a SkullGreymon thing happen to Cyrannimon, but what if the other's are someway unable to find their crest. Like what if they were... I didn't want to think about it.  
  
I looked of to the others. Of couse Cyrannimon and Verumon were together. How could anyone stand to be that close together 24 7 got me. Alisa was looking around worried, probley for the others. I hoped they were okay. Randa was walking rather close by Shawn, who was acting he didn't notice. Zolimon was by Randa grining. Naumon was looking around, most likely on a sreach for Unbeekimon.  
  
"I hope we find them so... It's getting dark..." said Alisa.  
  
"Me too." I said. I really was worried about them. Could have D-Reapermon really have killed them? Toni, Mewamon, Victoria, Fairymon, Jo, Sceleratusmon, Colin, Unbeekimon, Syliva, Dramon, Jen, Floramon, Ashley, Dintarimon, Dareous, DemonRenamon. I really got atached to them all. I would know what to do if they were all killed.  
  
"We'll find them! I know it!" said Shawn.  
  
"Right, We'll find them!" said Randa.  
  
"I think there is an echo here!" said Zolimon. Randa blushed.  
  
We walked until it got dark.  
  
"Shound we stay or should we go?" asked Shawn.  
  
"I getting pretty tried... It was been a LONG day..." said Alisa.  
  
"I am too... What about you, Cyranni?" asked Verumon.  
  
"Me too," says Cyrannimon.  
  
"I guess we're staying." said Shawn.  
  
"I guess so." I said. I was tried, but that would mean a night's worth a sreaching...  
  
We caught some fish, I'm so fucking sick of fish! Fish, fish, fish, yeesh! Yet, it was something to eat, our digimo nooked a bit better after having something to eat.  
  
I took first watch with Cyrannimon. I was kind of boreing until I decide it was time to use the tree. As I walked alittle ways away from camp, I noticed that, my DW began to glow. "My DW." I wisptered not to wake the others. I went back to the camp.  
  
"Cyrannimon, my crest is close!" I said to her.  
  
"Well let's wake up te others!" said Cyrannimon.  
  
"They're sleeping so good, let's just get the crest and return!" said Allie.  
  
"Alright." said Cyrannimon.  
  
We walked in deriction on the crest, there in the wall was my crest, the crest of insanty.  
  
"It's my crest!" I said.  
  
"You just had to wake me up..." said something, I looked over to see Guardromon.  
  
"We can here for the crest." said Cyrannimon.  
  
"Well, you have to fight me!" said Gaurdromon.  
  
"Great! Cyrannimon digivole!"  
  
"Cyrannimon digivole to..."  
  
"Karumon!"  
  
"Guardian Berase!" said Gaurdromon attacking Karumon. Karumon dogded the attack.  
  
"Flame Wing!" said Karumon attacking. The attack hit him.  
  
"Use!" I said.  
  
"Guardian Berose!" Supriselly attacked Guardromon. It caught Karumon off guard and hit.  
  
"Cyrannimon!" as I said her name I relized that I wasn't the only one who said it. Verumon cames running up beside me. Alisa, Randa, Shawn, Naumon, and Zolimon wasn't too far behind.  
  
"Are you okay Cyranni?" said Verumon.  
  
"I'm fine, Veru." said Karumon getting up.  
  
"We thought we lost you two, too!" said Shawn.  
  
"Sorry." I said.  
  
"Flame Wing!" the attack hit Guardromon. This time I could see that his armor was protecting him!  
  
"We gotta find away to get an attack into ahis armor!" I said to Karumon.  
  
"Right!" said Karumon. She flew up behind Guardromon, then she started lefting him up in the air.  
  
"Put me down! Put me down!" said Guardromon.  
  
"Okay!" said Karumon which was already pretty high up in the air.  
  
"Ep... AHHHHHHH!!!" said Guardromon. He fell to the ground. The metal door thingy on he's chest openned. Karumon was about to use another attack to finish him off, then Guardromon held up a little white flag.  
  
"What the hell?" I said.  
  
"I give! The crest is your's!" said Guardromon.  
  
"Wow... I wish my crest was that easy to get. Right, Verumon... Verumon?" said Alisa. Verumon had already found his way other to Karumon and was congationlating her.  
  
I walked up to my crest and held up my DW. The crest began to glow. The slab of rock got smaller and went into my DW just like all the other crest did. "The crest of Insanty! HAHA!" I said, I just had to add that end laugh.  
  
"Cool!" said Randa.  
  
The sun started to rise by now. So, we decided to countie the search of the others. The group looked bout the same as it did before, and no sign of the others...  
  
"What's that up ahead?" asked Alisa.  
  
I look to where she pointed, it was a village. There was a rather same expoltion, but a expoltion there. We ran down to the village. Koromon were runing every wheres.  
  
"HAHAHA!" laugh a firamluar voice.  
  
"YOU! YOU ASSHOLE!" I said, seeing who was causing the damage.  
  
"EP! Not you destined AGAIN!" said DemiDevimon.  
  
"Let's teach this asshole a leason!" I said.  
  
"Right!" said the others.  
  
"I don't like leasons! Tootles!" said DemiDevimon he started flying off.  
  
"GET BACK HERE YOU!" I shouted, but he was gone.  
  
All the Koromon began to surone us.  
  
"Thank you!"  
  
"Thank YOU!"  
  
"THANK YOU!"  
  
"Ah... Your welcome.." I said.  
  
"He was attack our village!"  
  
"But you saved us!"  
  
"YAY!"  
  
"You are the only ones here?" said Alisa.  
  
"Oh no!"  
  
"No no!"  
  
"Turuiemon protects our village!"  
  
"But she was away protecing the crest!"  
  
"Where is it at?" asked Randa.  
  
"Over there!"  
  
"There there!"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
"Bye bye!"  
  
We followed to where the Koromon pointed. As we walked, Randa's DW began to glow. Soon we got to the big slab.With her crest on it. "The crest of ." says Randa.  
  
"Hold it right there! The others told me that there are people coming and taking crest, you have to bet me for it!" said what looked like a purple rabbit.  
  
"How many crest have been taken?" I asked.  
  
"I'll only tell if you bet me in a battle!" said Turuiemon.  
  
"Zolimon?" said Randa.  
  
"Right! Zolimon digivole to..."  
  
"Eorumon!"  
  
"Lightning Kung-Fu!" said Turuiemon attacking. Eorumon dodged it.  
  
"Sonic Arrow!" attacked Eorumon. Turuiemon dodged.  
  
Eorumon ponced ontop of Tururiemon holding her down. "Sonic Errow!" The attach hit is mark.  
  
"You win... Ten crest of been taken." said Tururiemon.  
  
"So the others are okay!" said Alisa.  
  
"That's a big relief!" I said.  
  
Yea! Good job in the battle, Randa!" said Shawn.  
  
"Thanks.." said Randa blushing.  
  
"Now if you would please leave." said Tururiemon.  
  
"Hey! We haven't got the crest yet!" said Randa.  
  
"That wasn't part of the deal." said Tururiemon.  
  
"WHAT?!" We all shouted.  
  
"But I'll throw it in as a free be." said Tururiemon.  
  
"You better..." I said.  
  
Randa walked up to the crest and held up her DW, the slab shrank and went into her DW. "Yes! My crest!" said Randa.  
  
~*~*~*~*~ So only Jo and Dareous have to find there crest! Then what will happen? Will we be able to stand up agaist D-Reapermon? Find out on the next chapter of Digimon: TRT! 


	19. Skillful Rage

The Real Tamers  
  
By: Ddestind9@yahoo.com  
  
*I don't own Digimon, or this would be the next season! :)  
  
**Back to Victoria!  
  
Chapter Nineteen: Skillful Rage  
  
We were still walking! Not one sign of any of the other Tamers. My feet started to hurt. I looked at my sister, I knew that look, she gave it to anyone she liked, and she was giving it to Dareous. Dareous was to busy to notice keeping an eye one his DW. Sylvia was looking, like me, for ANY sign of the others.  
  
"Where could they be..." I sighed.  
  
"Like I know." says Fairymon.  
  
"I wasn't asking you." I said.  
  
"It's sure sounded like you did!" sais Fairymon.  
  
"Come on, we got to find the others! Not agueing!" said Sylvia.  
  
"At least it was a change." said Dareous.  
  
We contuied walking. As we did, I notice that is was getting alot hotter.  
  
"Is it just me, or is it getting hotter?" I asked.  
  
"Who's complaning now?" said Fairymon.  
  
"I wasn't complaning! I was asking! Yeesh." I said.  
  
"It is getting hotter." says Sylvia.  
  
"Hey! My DW is glowing!" said Jo.  
  
"That means your crest it near by!" said Sylvia.  
  
"Which way?" I asked.  
  
"Forward." said Jo.  
  
We kept walking till we found out that the forest tapped off to make a desert.  
  
"We have to go out there?" said Fairymon.  
  
"That's what her DW says!" I said to Fairymon.  
  
We started walking. It was hot, and it was sticky.  
  
"Which way, again?" I moaned.  
  
"That way!" said Jo pointing to a big cliff. We walked up to it. It had the crest I made up for Jo on it, the crest of Skill.  
  
"Hold it right there!" said a voice. A Gatomon jumped out.  
  
"Cool! A Gatomon!" said Sylvia.  
  
"I'm here to battle the one who is seeking this crest." said the Gatomon.  
  
"That would be us!" said Sceleratusmon.  
  
"Yea." said Jo.  
  
"Sceleratusmon digivole to..."  
  
"BlackTailmon!"  
  
"This oughta be good!" I said. Gatomon vs a Dark Verse of herself!  
  
"Lighting Paw!" shouted the Gatomon as it attacked.  
  
"Cat Punch!" The two attacks hit each other in midair.  
  
"Cat Kick!"  
  
"Dark Cat Kick!" It did it again! Is every attack just be stopped before hitting one of them? It was starting to get a bit madnoase!  
  
"Cat eye hypnotism!" BlackTailmon attacked before Gatomon could counter. She was fast alsleep. "Cat Kick!" The Gatomon was sent flying and hit hard one the ground.  
  
"The Crest is yours..." said the Gatomon.  
  
Jo walked up to the cliff just like me and Sylvia. The cliff began to light up and it turned into a crest and went into her DW.  
  
"The Crest of Skill." said Jo.  
  
"Yup! Now ain't you glad I made it up for you?" I said.  
  
"Yea... I guess so..." said Jo.  
  
"What do you mean you guess so?" I said.  
  
"Have any other crest been taken?" asked Sylvia.  
  
"Counting this one, nine." said the Gatomon.  
  
"So, the others have been find there crest, too!" said Jo.  
  
"That means their okay!" I said, I was relived.  
  
"At least 4 of them." said Dareous.  
  
"You just HAD to say that didn't you..." I said.  
  
"It's getting dark..." said Sylvia.  
  
"Their is a village not too far off, in which you can rest." said the Gatomon.  
  
"We walked in the dircetion in which the Gatomon pointed. Not too long after we finally got to a village.  
  
"Oooooooo! Humans!"  
  
"Real humans!"  
  
It was a bunch of Yokomon! Just like the Yokomon Village on the TV show, even the mountien wasn't too far away.  
  
"Can we stay the night here?" asked Sylvia.  
  
"Of course!"  
  
"Any humans are welcome!" said the Yokomon.  
  
We still had to sleep outside... The huts were too small to had us, but we did get all the food and water we wanted! The stuff they gave us to eat kind of tasted like half done rice, but it was better then fish!  
  
The next morning I woke up to the sounds of the village being attack. I look at Jo and Sylvia still alsleep. I couldn't belive it! I usuasl out slept Jo any day, unless she was up all night.  
  
"This village now belongs to me! Hahaha!"  
  
"I don't think so." said Dareous. He was already up with DemonRenamon.  
  
"Fairymon! Wake up!"  
  
"5 more mintens..." said Fairymon.  
  
"Not again! Can't an evil digimon get a brake?" said DemiDevimon.  
  
"Yes, but not the brake you are thinking of, attack him, DemonRenamon." Dareous said.  
  
"!" said DemonRenamon attacking.  
  
"Ahhh! I'm outta here!" said DemiDevimon as he flew off.  
  
"You saved us!"  
  
"Thank you!" said the Yokomon.  
  
"Huh? What happened?" asked Jo.  
  
"Pink things are surrounding!" said Sceleratusmon.  
  
"Dareous and DemonRenamon just scared DemiDevimon off!" I said.  
  
"They did?" said Sylvia.  
  
"Wow. Not bad." said Jo.  
  
"It's was just rookie." said Dareous.  
  
"Yea! I could could have scaried him off." said Fairymon.  
  
"We got alot of thank yous and some more of that rice stuff, then head off again, in seach of the others!  
  
We walked and walk some more. It seemed for hours, luckly we got alot of water form the Yokomon. After awhile Dareous's DW began to glow.  
  
"The Crest of Rage." said Dareous, him and DemonRenamon began to run in the dircection of the crest.  
  
"Dareous! Wait up!" said Jo running after him.  
  
"Running? I'm doing good walking!" compladed Fairymon.  
  
Soon we all got to other cliff. This one had, what looked like a red crest of friendship. From the top of the cliff jumped a Kubimon.  
  
"DemonRenamon." said Dareous.  
  
He nodded, "DemonRenamon digivole to..."  
  
"DarkKubimon!"  
  
"First BlackTailmon vs Gatomon. Now, DarkKubimon vs Kubimon? Yeesh..." I said.  
  
"Dragon Wheel!" said Kubimon attacking DarkKubimon jumped outta of the way. Kubimon came to a stop right across from DemonKubimon.  
  
He smiled. "Death's Flame!" The attack hit head one and left Kubinmon lying there.  
  
"Wow..." I said, amazed.  
  
"The last crest is yours." said the Kubimon. She manged to get up and walk off.  
  
"That means all the others found there crest!" said Sylvia.  
  
Dareous walked up to the cliff. Th cliff did the same as all the others, lit up then turn into a crest and went into the DW.  
  
"So, now we need a way to get outta this desert and find the others! W are almost outta water..." I said.  
  
"Dramon?" said Sylvia.  
  
"Dramon digivole to..."  
  
"Dragonmon!"  
  
Sylvia, Jo, Dareous, DemonRenamon and myself got on Dragonmon without much more for anyone else.  
  
"Why can't I get on?! DemonRenamon can!" said Fairymon.  
  
"Well, DemonRenamon can't fly, but you and Sceleratusmon can!" I said.  
  
"So?" said Fairymon.  
  
"Let's just go..." I said.  
  
We made are way to the woods which didn't take too long, since we were flying. Fairymon looked pretty mad that she couldn't ride, but she got over it. Sceleratusmon didn't really mind. So we were off in search of the others!  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
So everymon was there crest? What happens next? Find out on the next chapter of Digimon: TRT! 


	20. Back Together with the help of the angel...

*I don't own Digimon, or this would be the next season! :)  
  
**Back to me, and I plan on staying me for a while!  
  
Chapter Twenty: Back together with help of the angel, Galmaymon  
  
I was definitely worried. Almost two days and not one clue that the others were okay. What if D-Reapermon did kill them? All of them... Dead.... My eyes started watering at the thought of it. I wiped them.  
  
"Hey, Oh one, O great one, we found the crest! Ultimate time!" says Colin. He most have seen me.  
  
"Right..." I said, but what if they could find their crest? I got the idea outta my head, maybe they were alive. They just had to be.  
  
"Hey Toni, maybe you can use Unomon to fly around and look for the others!" said Ashley.  
  
"Yea, no one else here can digivolve into a digimon with wings!" said Floramon.  
  
"Yup, only the great one's digimon!" said Unbeekimon.  
  
"The great one's Digimon? What about the great one's human?" said Mewamon.  
  
"Are you ready to Digivolve?" I asked Mewamon.  
  
"I'm always ready! Mewamon, digivole to..."  
  
"Unomon!"  
  
I climbed on her. "What about you guys?"  
  
"We will be right here. Or maybe there. Over there? Hmmm.. Heck, you'll see us!" said Ashley. I smiled.  
  
"Just don't get yourself lost. Or get yourself captured. Or get yourself killed!" says Colin.  
  
"You know just what to say, don't you Colin?" I said sarcastically.  
  
"Yup!" said Colin.  
  
We took flit. No sign of anymon.  
  
"See anything?" asked Unomon.  
  
"No.... Huh?"  
  
"What wrong?" asked Unomon.  
  
"There is something moving in my backpack!" I said. I took my backpack off and open it. As I did a bright light shinned from it. "Whoa!"  
  
The light stop and a head popped out of my backpack. I knew what digimon it was.  
  
"A CALUMON!" I said. It was even cuter in person.  
  
"Hi-hi!" said the Calumon.  
  
"How did you get in my backpack?" I asked the In-Training Digimon.  
  
"I got in there when you weren't looking!" said the Calumon cheerfully. Then I remembered that SnowBotamon.  
  
"You're that SnowBotamon, aren't you?" I asked.  
  
"Yup!" said the Calumon.  
  
"Why did you come with us?" I was sure asking a lot of questions.  
  
"I don't know.... I just felt like I should!" said the Calumon.  
  
"Toni, there is something in the sky up ahead, and I don't think it's the others!" said Unomon.  
  
"Not good!" I said." I said tightening my grip on Unomon and Calumon.  
  
"GGGRRRRR!" Out came what I thought was a WarGrowlmon. A better view, and then I saw that it was black.  
  
"Not-not good!" said Calumon.  
  
"Lightening Growl!" said Unomon attacking. It didn't leave a mark. One champion against an Ultimate, I didn't like the odds.  
  
"Death Blayde!" The attack hit Unomon, which sent Calumon and I flying off of her.  
  
"AHHH!" I screamed as the ground got closer and closer. I knew it was the end. 'Or get yourself killed!' went through my head.  
  
"TONI!" said Unomon realizing that I fell off. Then Calumon's triangle lit up and my DW started to glow the color of my crest. I closed my eyes. Waiting for me to hit.  
  
"Unomon digivole to..."  
  
"Galamaymon!"  
  
I felt on a tug on my backpack and I stopped falling. I opened my my eyes to find myself hanging there in mid-air inches from the ground, with Calumon in my arms. It was scaried stuff.  
  
"Thank Galama... Karumon?!" I said looking up expecting to see my Ulimate digimon. Yet, I saw Karumon, but that was good too! She had me by my backpack.  
  
She dropped me on the ground, which was better then falling where I was.  
  
"Look what I caught!" said Karumon as Allie, Alisa, Verumon, Randa, Zolimon, Shawn, and Naumon came runing from the trees.  
  
"Allie! Alisa! Randa! Shawn! Zolimon! Verumon! Naumon!" I said finding my voice. I had never been so happy to see anyone. I felt my eyes water up.  
  
"Toni!" they said in unasin.  
  
"What happened? Are you okay" asked Alisa.  
  
"Now I am!" I said.  
  
"We saw someone fall like a house out of a tornado!" sayd Shawn.  
  
"So, Cyrannimon digivolved and rushed over here!" said Allie.  
  
"Thank god! I would have been a pancake!" I said.  
  
"I see..." said Randa.  
  
"That's my Cyranni, always there when you need her!" said Verumon.  
  
"Is that a Calumon?" asked Alisa.  
  
"Yuppers!" I said.  
  
"Hi-hi! More friends!" said Calumon. Then Galamaymon flew down, I guessed she bet BlackWarGrowlmon.  
  
"Your okay! And you found some of the others!" she said.  
  
"Yup! And you digivoled!" I said looking at the white haired, jean wearing, peace sign wereing angel.  
  
"Who's that?" asked Randa.  
  
"She's Galamaymon, Mewamon's Ulimate form." I said with a smile.  
  
"Yup!" said Galamaymon.  
  
"Wow." said Allie.  
  
"We all found our crest." said Shawn.  
  
"Awesome! Now all we need to do is find Victoria, Jo, Dareous, Sylvia, Fairymon, Scelecatusmon, DemonRenamon, and Dramon!" I said.  
  
"What about Jen, Floramon, Ashley, Dintarimon, Colin, and--" started Shawn.  
  
"And Ubeekimon?" said Naumon.  
  
"Hello? Are you okay? Toni?" I heard Colin's voice.  
  
"Do you think, if she fell that far, she might not be able to answer?" said Jen's voice.  
  
"Over here guys!" I called out. They came a running.  
  
"UBEEKIMON!" said Naumon running and jumping on Ubeekimon.  
  
"Huh? EEP!" said Ubeekimon having the white fox running toward him.  
  
"The other friends from the village!" said the Calumon.  
  
"A Calumon?" asked Ashley.  
  
"It's the SnowBotamon." I said.  
  
"Oh!" said Ashley.  
  
"We were worried that you guys didn't make it..." said Jen.  
  
"And Toni fell to her doom. Her unhappy, digital doom." said Colin.  
  
"Well... Thanks..." I said.  
  
"And we're fine!" said Allie. It was good to see them again.  
  
Then Galamaymon de-digivolved to her in-training form.  
  
"WHAT? I'm Keymon again!" said my in-training digimon.  
  
"I guess you used a lot of energy digivolving to Ultimate." I said, picking her up with my free hand.  
  
"Don't worry! You'll be back to rookie soon!" said Allie.  
  
"I better be!" said Keymon.  
  
"It ain't bad being in-training!" said Calumon.  
  
"That's what you think." said Keymon.  
  
We went on our search for Victoria, Jo, Sylvia, Dareous, Sceleratusmon, Dramon, and DemonRenamon. Allie, Alisa, Jen, and Ashley were chating with each other, probably about that has been happening to us while we were separated. Verumon and Cyrannimon where together, maybe closer then the last time I seen them. Naumon was happily flirting with Ubeekimon again. I noticed that Rannda was walking rather close to Shawn. Keymon, Floramon, Dintarimon, and Zolimon where in chating about Keymon going to Ulimate. Calumon was in my arms.  
  
"So, o great one, where are we gonna find the others?" said Colin.  
  
"I don't know..." I replied, looking up to the sky. Just then Sylvia, Victoria, Jo, Dareous, and DemonRenamon zoomed across the sky riding on Dragomon, with Fairymon and Sceleratusmon flying beside them.  
  
"HEY! Victoria! Jo! Sylvia! Dareous! Down HERE!" I called up to them. Of course everymon looked up.  
  
"Guys!" yelled a group of Victoria, Sylvia, Jo, and Dareous.  
  
"Hey! We found our crest!" said Victoria.  
  
"So did we!" sayd Allie.  
  
"And Mewamon went to Ultimate!" said Alisa.  
  
"Yeah!" said Keymon.  
  
"You got smaller for an Ultimate." said Fairymon.  
  
"I had to de-digivole back to in-training!" said Keymon.  
  
"Bummer." said Sylvia.  
  
"Hey! A Calumon!" said Victoria.  
  
"Everyone seems to know me!" said Calumon.  
  
"You look like me, only all whitey!" said Sceleratusmon.  
  
"You look like me, only all darky!" said Calumon.  
  
"The Tamers and Digimon are back together!" I said.  
  
"YAY!" said the others.  
  
"Tamers!" We heard a voice say. We turned around to see the bull Deva, Vajramon.  
  
"Ah, yes?" I said.  
  
"The sovereigns wish to see you, off-worlders." said another voice. We turn around again to see the sheep Deva, Pajiramon.  
  
"Can't they stay together?" said Shawn.  
  
"You must come with us now..." said Vajramon.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
So we find each other, but why is it is urgent for the sovereigns to see us? Find out on the next chapter of Digimon: TRT! 


	21. To the Real World

The Real Tamers  
  
By: Ddestind9@yahoo.com  
  
*I don't own Digimon, or this would be the next season! :)  
  
*I also don't own any quotes from anyone  
  
Chapter Twenty-One: To the Real World  
  
We were walking behind the two devas. For once, I was feeling pretty good about being leader. I mean, all of us were back together, we found all our crest, and Mewamon digivoled to Ulimate. Yup, I was feeling pretty good.  
  
"So there wasn't any more attacks for him to use, and I told him to just kick him. Vulipmon did kick him, kicked him were it hurts!" said Colin. We were telling about what happened to us while we were separted.  
  
"Ow that must have hurt! Poor guy!" said Shawn.  
  
"That worked on him?" asked Randa.  
  
"Yup! Actionly it was a bit fun!" said Ubeekimon.  
  
"He went cross eyed and everything!" said Ashley.  
  
"Gargomon can go cross eyed? Wow!" said Alisa.  
  
"Why did it have to be one of my bishie's Digimon!" said Victoria.  
  
"Your bishie is Herney?" asked Randa.  
  
"No! My bishie is Willis!" said Victoria.  
  
"Oh.." said Randa.  
  
"We fought Turriemon, Lopmon's true champion." said Allie.  
  
"Cyranni fought her and won. Of couse, I know she would." said Verumon. Cyrannimon gave him a kick.  
  
"I fought a Greymon and sent a Lighting Growl up his a-hole!" said Keymon.  
  
"That most have hurt!" said Shawn.  
  
"It didn't hurt me!" said Keymon.  
  
"You humans sure fight weird." said Calumon.  
  
"Well, at least we're finaully back together and found our crest!" I said happliy.  
  
"The Great one is in a good mood!" said Colin.  
  
"It's amazing!" said Unbeekimon. I smiled. Yes I was in a good mood.  
  
"Hey, do you guys realize that today is actizatically one month since we got here?" said Shawn.  
  
"Yea! About 30 days, right?" says Randa.  
  
"A month... Wow.." I said.  
  
"Talkive little pests, aren't they?" said Pajiramon.  
  
"Yes, but it's our Duity to being them to the Solviegns." replied Vajramon.  
  
As I walked I started to hear something. It sound rather far off at first, but it got closer and closer. I had to cover my ears anlong wit the others.  
  
"What is that?!" said Sylvia.  
  
"I don't know, but it hurts!" said Victoria.  
  
Outta the sky came a Hippogryhomon. "GRRR!"  
  
"Another one." says Vajramon.  
  
"Not again." says Pajiramon.  
  
"Huh?" I looked back to the Hippogryhomon. He's eyes were glowing red. "Ah.. I think our digimon better digivole!"  
  
The others nodded.  
  
"Cyrannimon digivole to..."  
  
"Verumon digivole to..."  
  
"Fairymon digivole to..."  
  
"Unbeekimon digivole to..."  
  
"Dramon digivole to..."  
  
"Sceleratusmon digivole to..."  
  
"Floramon digivole to..."  
  
"Zolimon digivole to..."  
  
"Naumon digivole to..."  
  
"Dintarimon digivole to..."  
  
"DemonRenamon digivole to..."  
  
"What the hell?!" said Allie.  
  
"What happened?" asked Ashley.  
  
"I don't know!" said Dintarimon.  
  
"I wanna stinkin Digivole!" said Unbeekimon.  
  
"This was been happening all over the digital world." says Vajramon.  
  
"Heat Wave!" HippoGryphomon attacked.  
  
The two devas stopped the attack. This was just like 02, but there was no Dark Rings or Spirls on it.  
  
"Teasure Bow!" attacked Pajiramon.  
  
"Terra Blade!" attacked Vajramon.  
  
"GRRR!" It just made him madder.  
  
"Come guys, you can still attack in your rookie forms!" I said. The digimon nodded.  
  
"Hey! What about ME?!" said Keymon.  
  
"And In-Trainings." I said.  
  
"That's what I thought! Bubble Blow!"  
  
"Electric Flame!"  
  
"Flowering Blossoms!"  
  
"Fire Ball!"  
  
"Artic Freeze!"  
  
"Flaming Matches!"  
  
"Evil Orb!"  
  
"Green Fire Blast!"  
  
"Aqua Spear!"  
  
"Twight Flash!"  
  
"Raging Fireball!"  
  
The attacks hit. Yet, it didn't seem to affect him.  
  
"What's that?!" said Jen.  
  
I looked over to where Jen was looking. Outta Hippogryphomon's neck was an intena type thing. "What the?!"  
  
"Terra Blade!" attacked Vajramon. He hit the back of HippoGryphomon's neck. A cone shape object came out of it's neck. It hit the ground and deleted.  
  
"What has that?!" we asked at once.  
  
Vajramon returned his sword to it hoder.  
  
"I owe you great thanks..." said HippoGryphomon, as he flew off.  
  
"It's was a D-Spike. When it hits, it controls." says Pajiramon.  
  
We contiued on our merry little way talking about these 'D-Spikes'. Soon we got to the Solveign's temple.  
  
We walked down a huge hallway and the talking stopped. The hallway ended and there was, not only Alzongmon, but the great fire bird of the south, Zqouimon.  
  
I got a bit on the worried side. I remember that Zquoimon wasn't actionly friends with the Tmaers.  
  
"So these are the Tamers, eh?"  
  
"Yes." replied Azlongmon.  
  
"And they have brought the Caluclus."  
  
All of us looked at Calumon. He looked rather confused.  
  
"Seems so."  
  
"They look like just a rag tag group of human children. Yet, the other Tmaers defected the D-Reaper the first time. Maybe this group can do the same."  
  
"I'm sure they will. Yet, this will make it abit more difcult."  
  
The group started to poke me with there elbows.  
  
"Ah.. Azlongmon, sir. What will make it more difcult?" I asks.  
  
"Well. We made a time gap which allowed you to stay here without it being know to your world. Yet, we could only allow this time gap to last an extanded amount of time. A month to be more paicfict."  
  
"Which means that time in the real world and digital world would be alined." said Zquiomon.  
  
"So... If we don't return home...." I started.  
  
"Our lives in the real world would be ruined?! That's a load of crap!" Allie finished.  
  
"Yea! You humans can't leave now!" said Floramon.  
  
"We just started getting use to you!" said Keymon.  
  
"And we gotta bet D-Reapermon!" said Cyrannimon.  
  
"Hold it!"  
  
"Huh?" all of us turn to the Solviegns.  
  
"You human still will beable to to come back and forth from the real world to the digital one." said Azlongmon.  
  
"Like Zero Two!" said Alisa.  
  
"These will help you, you can use these to get to and from the digital world. Yet, when going to the digital world from the real one, you will always find yourself at the train station." Loptops appeared infrount of us. We picked them up.  
  
"What do you mean by 'the train station'?" asked Alisa.  
  
"It's the only place inwhich the tracks contect to everyplace in the digital world." said Zqiuomon.  
  
"All the time we are like at school or doing homework, D-Reapermon could be doing more damage." I sighed.  
  
"Is there like anyway to put the Time gap inplace again?" asked Naumon.  
  
"No."  
  
"So it's, stay in the digital world 24 7 and just forget about our lifes in the real world, or return home and fight D-Reapermon when we got the time..." I sighed again. Talk about away to get you outta good mood.  
  
"I do miss my folks..." said Sylvia.  
  
"We can come back anytime we want." said Allie.  
  
I had to amit. I did miss my family, my friends. We could go where ever we wanted to the digital world. Of course there was school and all of us living in diffent states...  
  
"So are we going, or our we stayig?" asked Colin.  
  
"Well... Zero Two did it, why can't we?" I said.  
  
"These no place like home!" said Shawn.  
  
"Yea! Home Sweet Home!" said Randa.  
  
"Alright. A montent please. You mustn't tell anyone of what has happened to you, got it?" said Azlongmon. We nodded. We didn't want to make the big blue dragon angry.  
  
I looked over to our digimon. "How are we gonna hind them?"  
  
"We'll find away." said the others.  
  
"Right.. Oh! I need your e-mail guys! I gotta keep in touch." I said. We exchanged e-mail addresses and opened the loptops the sovliegns gave us.  
  
"Right! Here we go!" I said. With a bright light, we were gone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~ Sorry about the long time between chapters. Yes, I'm lazy, so what? Well, so we are returning to the real world! And what's up with that D-Spike? Find out of the nest chapter of Digimon: TRT! 


End file.
